Tout commence par un voeu
by hinata-mangas
Summary: Hana Davis, septième année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard se retrouve mystérieusement plus de soixante ans dans le passé. Une époque pleine de dangers pour qui en sait une peu trop sur le futur, et surtout, sur un certain Tom Jedusor.
1. Le voeu

Bonjour, bon soir, bonne après midi enfin bref peut importe l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci vous êtes le (la ?) bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de poster sur ce merveilleux site une fic sur le merveilleux livre de la merveilleuse… Quoi je me répète et vous voulez que j'abrège ? Bon en gros je fais une fic sur Harry Potter œuvre issu du cerveau de J.K Rowling !

Que trouverez vous dans cette fic ? Et bien de la romance , et oui j'aime ça moi !, du suspens, enfin j'essais… , de l'action enfin bref pleins de truc quoi !

Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture donnez moi vos avis !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1: Le voeu<p>

J'avançais le long du couloir du septième étages à pas rapide , n'aillant pour seule idée en tête que d'arriver à ma salle commune le plus rapidement possible. Et, si possible sans croiser personne. D'un geste rageur, je repoussais une mèche de cheveu blonde qui tombait sur mes yeux chocolat m'empêchant ainsi de voir correctement. Je passais à toutes vitesse devant les tableaux qui me regardaient perplexe, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans mon habitude de les ignorer de la sorte mais, je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'humeur à faire causette aujourd'hui alors il devront se contenter du maigre signe de tête que je leur adressais.

Je fus cependant forcé de freiner le pas, un léger point de côté aillant fait son apparition. Aussi, m'arrêtais je un instant, puis, pestant contre mon faible niveau sportif me remis en marche, serrant contre ma poitrine mes livres de cours où l'ont pouvait lire si l'ont y prêtais attention le nom Hana Davis. Oui c'est mon nom, et je suis actuellement en septième année au collège Poudlard, ce qui explique le fait que ne sois pas encore dans mon dortoir malgré l'heure tardive. Il faut croire qu'être en dernière année nous accorde quelques privilèges intéressant. Et ne me demandé pas ou est Voldemort, Les incroyables aventures d'Harry Potter c'est finit tout ça, et ce depuis trois ans. Depuis on vit plus ou moins en paix.

Continuant ma marche je percutais violemment un autre élève qui me fit une remarque désobligeante avant de s'en aller sans attendre de réponse. Je me baissais pour ramasser mes livres tombés lors du choc tandis que la rage revenait me tordre le ventre, pour qui se prenait il ? Il était aussi responsable que moi de l'accident ! Depuis trois ans les élèves du collèges avaient pris l'habitude d'agir ainsi avec moi, m'ignorant le plus souvent, m'insultant le reste du temps. Et aujourd'hui avait était une de ces journée où j'aurait préféré rester couché dans mon lit. Et tout cela à cause d'une seule chose, d'une seule personne. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, le simple fait de m'en souvenir en un élément suffisant pour me donner des nausées.

Le couloir était à présent plongé dans l'obscurité et j'étais la seule présence, vivante il en va de soit, qui arpentais encore le couloir à cette heure de la nuit . Mais, c'est temps ci, je l'étais toujours. Seule. Mes amis m'avaient tournés le dos les uns après les autres, lorsqu'ils avaient vus que je m'isolais. M'abandonnant ainsi à mon triste sort, et sans même tenter de me donner envie de me battre pour la vie, cette même vie qui m'avait tout pris... Si seulement, si seulement tout pouvais changer, qu'ils disparaissent tous! Je voudrais juste avoir une chance de vivre une dernière année dans ce collège, heureuse, était-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander?

Je continuais d'avancer rapidement, pensant à tout cela, à ma peine. J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd dans mon dos, surprise, je fis volte face pour apercevoir une porte à quelques mètres derrière moi, à un endroit ou, un instant auparavant, il n'y avait qu'une tapisserie immonde représentant un troll dansant et habillé d'un tutu grotesque.

- La Salle sur Demande, soufflais-je...

Je m'en souvenais maintenant, cette salle était l'endroit où j'avais assisté à des cours secrets de Défense contre les Force du Mal il y a quatre ans, avec l'AD. Harry était mon professeur. Il était alors en cinquième année, et moi, seulement en troisième ... Mais pourquoi cette porte était-elle apparut? Je n'avais rien désiré de particulier, enfin, si, mais c'était irréalisable. Après tout, quel objet pourrait m'accorder un tel vœu? Pourtant, plus j'observais la porte, plus elle m'attirait. Au point que je ne pus résister à la tentation et finis par pénétrer dans la salle, laissant la lourde porte se refermer lentement derrière moi.

Devant moi se trouvait à présent un large bassin qui semblait prendre toute la superficie de la pièce ne laissant de la place que pour des torches qui s'allumèrent par magie à mon entrée. Prise de curiosité, je m'approchais de celui-ci. Alors c'était ça? Cette chose était sensée me sortir de mon enfer? Je me demandais bien comment, après tout, en quoi le fait qu'une salle de classe vide se reflète dedans pouvait-elle avoir quelque chose à voir avec moi ? N'est ce pas normal de voir les choses ce refléter dans l'eau ?

Hé minute! C'est quoi ce truc? Elle sort d'ou cette salle de classe? Je tendais la main afin d'effleurer le reflet dans l'eau, mais au lieu de toucher la surface, ma main passa complètement à travers comme si ce n'était rien d'autre que de la fumée. Curieuse, je répétais le même manège plusieurs fois sans pour autant obtenir plus de résultat quand, tout à coup, alors que je plongeais pour la énième fois ma main dans le bassin je ressentis un impression bizarre. Mon corps fut parcouru de frisson et soudain quelque chose agrippa ma main resté dans le bassin. Poussant un cri de surprise et de terreur, je tentais de retirer ma main cependant, cela eu l'effet contraire à l'effet désiré c'est à dire, qu'au lieu de me libérer de l'emprise exercé sur ma main, je me sentis brusquement tiré en avant et, avant que je n'eu le temps de me raccrocher à quoi que se soit, je basculais déjà dans le bassin.

Le choc fut dur, mais après tout, tomber la tête la première dans un bassin n'a rien d'agréable. Une question persiste cependant, pourquoi donc ne suis-je pas mouillée? Je rouvrais les yeux, que j'avais fermé au moment de ma chute, et c'est alors que je me rendis compte du problème : je n'étais pas tomber dans le bassin, j'étais tombé dans le reflet!

Devant moi se trouvait la même classe vide que celle que j'avais observée moins d'une minutes auparavant. Enfin, pas si vide que ça, puisqu'un homme d'un âge avancé (si j'en jugé à son apparence) me fixait l'air franchement étonné par ma brusque apparition. Restant toutefois tranquillement assis derrière son bureau, il était assez grand et possédait une chevelure ainsi qu'une barbe grisonnante cette dernière étant d'une taille assez imposante, son regard bleu plein de malice m'analysa derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune, et j'eu la désagréable impression d'être passé au rayon X.  
>Mais attendez deux minutes! C'est impossible cette, cette personne… Je la connais ! Mais, elle ne peut pas être là, ça ne peut pas être le...<p>

- Professeur Dumbledore...  
>- Tiens, nous connaissons-nous? S'étonna l'ancien directeur. Ma fois, je ne pense pas, continua-t-il, gêné. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai tendance à me souvenir de tout les visages que je croise, et, il ne semble pas que cela soit le cas du vôtre, mademoiselle.<p>

Il me fixa en souriant tranquillement, mais ses sourcils froncés prouvaient qu'il cherchait activement une solution logique à la situation actuelle. Je me remis debout, rouge de confusion, mais enfin par merlin, que diable se passait-il?

- C'est, c'est bien vous professeur? Demandais-je mal assuré.  
>- C'est bien moi, dit-il, tranquille.<br>-Mais que… Pourquoi êtes-vous là?  
>- Mais je prépare mes cours bien sur! Me dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.<br>- Que… Il y des cours au paradis ? balbutiais-je hâtivement.  
>- Enfin, ne m'enterrez pas trop vite ! Je suis toujours en vie et encore frais pour une autre petite centaine d'année!<p>

Il me regardait toujours, mais semblait à présent clairement amusé par la situation, qui, pour une fois, semblait le dépasser totalement. Mais comment est ce possible, je n'ai jamais entendus parler d'une situation de ce genre !

-Je n'y comprends rien, me lamentais-je.  
>-Allons n'en faite pas un drame, il y a de nombreuse chose que même quelqu'un possédant mon esprit ne comprend pas. Calmez-vous et assoyez-vous en face de moi… Ah, désirez-vous un bonbon? Je suis sûr que cela pourra vous aidez à vous détendre.<p>

Toujours interdite face à tout ce qui m'arrivait depuis plusieurs minutes, je fis néanmoins ce qu'il me disait et piochais dans la boite de Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue qu'il me tendait. Je fis une grimace en en découvrant le goût.

-Berk, carotte cuite!  
>-Haha ! Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir la main malheureuse face à ces gourmandises, dit-il en en prenant un à son tour. Pas de chance, crotte de nez, ajouta t'il après quelques instant.<p>

Je me demandais mentalement comment il pouvait connaître ce goût, avant de secouer la tête, j'avais des choses plus importantes à penser comme…

- Où sommes-nous?  
>- Mais à Poudlard, s'étonna-t-il, dans ma salle de classe, plus précisément.<br>- Que, quoi? Bégayais-je de nouveau. Vous n'êtes pas le directeur?  
>- Et bien si c'est le cas, quelqu'un à dut oublier de me le dire...<br>- Je… Mais, qui est-ce alors?  
>- Le Professeur Dippet.<p>

Impossible. Le professeur Dippet est mort, mais Dumbledore aussi, normalement! Quo serait le suivant à apparaître comme si de rien n'était? Voldemort? A moins que, non, ça ne pourrais pas être ça...

- Professeur Dumbledore...  
>- Oui?<br>- En quelle année somme-nous?  
>- Hé bien si je ne m'abuse en 1938.<p>

Nooooon comment j'ai pus arriver là! C'est impossible de faire de tel bond dans le passé! Même avec un Retourneur de Temps, c'est beaucoup trop! Voyant mon visage pâlir à cette annonce, Dumbledore croisa ses doigts devant son nez aquilin avant de poser ses coudes en avant sur le bureau.

- Mademoiselle, m'autorisez vous à sonder votre esprit cela me semble la mesure la plus rapide et la plus simple pour nous deux d'avoir un éclaircissement de la situation.  
>- Je... Oui, faite. Mais, je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à accepter ce que vous allez voir...<br>- Je doute fortement qu'il y est quoi que ce soit que je ne puisse accepter, sans vouloir me vanter, bien sur.

Je souri, et fermais les yeux tandis que je sentais un désagréable sensation m'envahir, quand je les rouvrais, le professeur Dumbledore me fixait songeur.

- Et bien Hana, vous avez raison.  
>- Pardon?<br>- Vous avez bel et bien fait un bond dans le temps. Et, quand à votre interrogation pour le fait que je connaisse le goût crotte de nez des Dragée de Bertie Crochue, cela vient d'un pari idiot fait alors que j'avais 5 ans.

Il me fixait en souriant légèrement, mais son regard voilé montrait qu'il avait du mal à accepter tout ce qu'il avait vu dans mon esprit.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire, Professeur?  
>- Et bien, c'est simple. Vous allez intégrer, ou plutôt, réintégrer Poudlard.<br>- Pardon?  
>- Mais oui, voyons. Ne souhaitiez-vous pas avoir une dernière année heureuse? dit Dumbledore en souriant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la salle sur demande vous a expédié ici, mais il y a sûrement une raison. Aussi, ne cherchons pas la lune, et continuons simplement le court des choses.<br>- Mais je, et les autres élèves? On est en cour d'année ? non? Ils vont ce douter de quelque chose, est ce que je dois leur dire?  
>- Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable, après tout, savoir à l'avance ce que l'on va vivre ne peut qu'apporter de mauvaise chose et il faut avoir une grande force morale pour résister à la tentation de changer son destin. Cependant, vous vous méprenez, les cours n'ont pas commencé, en fait les élèves viennent tout juste d'arriver à Poudlard. Il est vrai certes que le dîner est déjà terminé, mais personne ne se rendra compte de quelque chose si vous n'arrivez que maintenant. Il vous faut juste changer d'uniforme, celui-ci n'étant pas exactement de l'époque, si je puis me permettre.<p>

Oui c'est vrai que la mode doit avoir changer en... Beaucoup trop d'années pour que je les comptes. Enfin bon, passons, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher d'enfiler l'uniforme que venait de faire apparaître Dumbledore de je ne savais où, je m'en saisis donc avant de me lever puis me rendant soudain compte de quelque chose, je me retournais vers mon ex-directeur qui était retourné à ses papiers. Ne sachant quel comportement adopter, je pris une petite inspiration avant de prendre la parole, hésitant à le déranger alors qu'il semblait absorbé par son travail.

-Heu monsieur ? Commençais-je  
>-Hum ? Il ne leva pas le yeux de ses copies me rendant ainsi encore plus mal à l'aise.<br>- Où puis-je me changer?  
>- Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Cela m'étais sorti de la tête. Et bien, vous trouverez une petite salle juste derrière vous, m'indiqua t'il en pointant du doigt une petite porte tandis qu'il relevait enfin la tête , cela devrait convenir je pense.<br>- Oui, merci Professeur.

La salle en question était en fait un placard à balais... Non mais à quoi il pense ? Comment je fais pour me changer entre deux serpillières, moi? Bon, tant pis, on va faire avec... Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais du placard en réajustant la cravate bleu de l'uniforme de ma maison et rejoignis le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait quitté son bureau et m'attendait à présent devant la porte.

- Bien, pouvons nous y allez?  
>- Où ça? Demandais-je, surprise.<br>- Et bien à votre dortoir ! Ensuite j'irais m'occuper de votre inscription auprès du directeur Dippet.

J'hochais la tête avant de le suivre, résignée, après tout, que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Je me retrouvais des années en arrière, où j'étais tombée sur une personne morte à mon époque, qui semblait considérer mon histoire comme étant une chose des plus communes… A présent plus rien ne pourrais m'étonner, je pourrais croiser Voldemort en train de jouer à la corde à sauter, que cela ne me surprendrais pas plus que ça. Ho, stop. Mieux valait éviter de faire des vœux, vu la façon bizarre qu'ils on à se réaliser. Parce que personnellement, mon vœu de toute à l'heure n'avait aucun rapport avec cette époque. Alors pourquoi? Je ne comprends rien, et depuis toujours ce que je ne comprends pas à toujours tendance à me frustrer.

- Ne vous en faite donc pas Hana, les choses finissent toujours par s'arranger.  
>- Je n'en suis pas si sure Professeur...<br>- Voyons, ne soyez donc pas pessimiste.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je n'arrivais pas à croire que malgré tout ce qu'il avait put voir dans mon esprit, il parvienne tout de même à rester aussi calme.

- Comment faites-vous?  
>- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez?<br>- Comment faite vous pour faire comme si de rien n'était, ce que vous avez vu ne vous fait donc pas peur?  
>- Si je disais que non, se serait vous mentir, Miss, mais c'est en surmontant ses peurs et ses faiblesses que l'homme gagne en force et en pouvoir. Il en a toujours était ainsi et il en sera toujours de même, ne l'oubliez jamais, me dit il avec un sourire bienveillant.<br>Sa dernière phrase ressemblait fortement à une mise en garde mais contre quoi ou contre qui, ça je n'en avais pas la moindre idée...

- De plus, reprit-il, savoir que malgré toute la noirceur que connaîtra ce monde, le bien finira quand même par triompher est une raison suffisante pour que je me sente rassuré face à cet avenir.  
>- Mais... Vous allez...<br>- Mourir. Oui c'est un fait.  
>- C'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait?<br>- Allons, ne soyons pas dramatique, j'aurais alors un âge avancé et le fait de savoir que l'on va mourir n'est rien, après tout. Tout le monde le sait. Et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'elle est limitée que la vie à tant de saveur. Ça non plus, ne l'oubliez pas Miss, ajouta t'il après quelques instants.

Cette phrase aussi avait tout d'une mise en garde, mais le professeur Dumbledore semblait vouloir parler par énigme et ne pas vouloir me confier plus de choses pour le moment. Me rangeant à sa décision, je ne posais pour ma part pas plus de question, je savais quel genre d'homme était Dumbledore pour avoir appris de nombreuses choses sur lui dans les livres et auprès des personnes qui l'avait connu. Aussi, savais-je qu'il était sans doute la personne en qui je pouvais avoir le plus confiance dans cette époque.

- Cependant, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, Hana. Reprit-il tandis que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
>- Contre quoi monsieur?<br>- Et bien malheureusement contre Voldemort lui même.  
>- Que, qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?<br>- Allons Hana, réfléchissez. Si je suis vivant, moi, cela veut dire qu'il l'est également.  
>- Voldemort est...<br>- Actuellement un élève de cette école.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Dite moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je reviennes pendant les années où ce monstre étudiait ici? Alors que j'avais dans l'intention d'en demander plus à Dumbledore, une voix s'éleva derrière nous:

- Professeur ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Les autres sont déjà écrit donc si vous voulez la suite laissez moi une petite review pour me dire vos impression et je le posterais !<p>

Moi faire du chantage pour avoir des review ? Allons qu'allez vous cherchez là !

Sur ce à la prochaine ! :D


	2. Tom Jedusor

Et hop un nouveau chapitre! Je ne dis rien d'autre à part bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions! :D

* * *

><p>Non ce n'est pas vrai! Dite moi que je rêve pourquoi il a fallut que je revienne pendant les années où ce monstre étudiait ici? Alors que j'avais dans l'intention d'en demander plus à Dumbledore une voix s'éleva derrière nous:<p>

-Professeur Dumbledore?

Me retournant en même temps que le professeur je fis face à la personne qui venait de parler et je dois bien avouer que pendant quelques instants le souffle m'a manqué face à lui, en effet le jeune homme qui nous faisait face était d'une beauté presque surhumaine, il était grand, élancé mais plus que tout le reste ce fut son visage qui me frappa, sa peau très pale était accentué par les rayons de la lune qui perçait à travers les fenêtres, lui donnant ainsi un air encore plus irréel, de plus ses joues légèrement creuse et ses yeux noir onyx caché par quelques mèches de ses cheveux noir n'enlevait rien à cette beauté. Réalisant que mon regard s'était arrêté sur ses lèvres parfaite je rougis fortement en détournant les yeux, Dumbledore dut ressentir mon trouble car il sourit discrètement avant de prendre la parole s'adressant au jeune homme:

-Oui tom?  
>-Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais je me demandais qui était la personne qui vous accompagnez...<br>-Ha, laissez moi vous présentez. Hana voici Tom Jedusor il est en septième année comme toi mais dans la maison serpentar. Et Tom je te présente Hana Davis elle est nouvelle à Poudlard car elle a dut changer d'école pour des raisons personnelle mais elle garde cependant un très bon niveau et appartient à la maison de Serdaigle.  
>-Enchanté de te rencontrer. Me dit il avec une voix doucereuse.<br>-De, de même pour moi.

Mon dieu heureusement qu'il fait nuit sinon tout le monde pourrait voir à quel point mes joues sont rouge! Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, on a pas idée d'être aussi beau aussi! En plus le ton de sa voix et ses yeux posé sur moi lorsqu'il m'a adressé la parole m'ont donné une impression vraiment étrange mais loin d'être désagréable! Cependant quelque chose m'intrigue, je suis sure d'avoir entendus le nom de Tom Jedusor quelque part dans ma véritable époque mais où, et dans quelles circonstance ça, ça m'échappe totalement...  
>Sentant un regard sur moi je relevais les yeux pour croiser ceux de Tom, gêné je les détournais et regardais Dumbledore. Celui-ci nous fixa un instant avant de déclarer:<p>

-Dites moi Tom, pourriez vous me rendre un petit service?  
>-Bien sur monsieur. répondit il avec un sourire aimable.<br>-Pourriez vous me donner l'heure?

Tom fronça les sourcils avant de lui annoncer qu'il était minuit moins le quart, à cette annonce mon ancien directeur sembla quelques peut ennuyé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur? Me risqu'ais-je à lui demander en me demandant si je ne me montrais pas trop indiscrète.  
>-Et bien je dois aller m'occuper de votre inscription auprès du professeur Dippet et je crains d'avoir à le réveiller si je n'y vais pas tout de suite.<br>-Ce serait très ennuyeux en effet. Ajouta Tom en me jetant en coup d'œil. Si vous voulez je peux la raccompagner. A cette annonce son regard se fit plus perçant comme si il avait eu une intention derrière la tête.

Le professeur hésita quelques instants semblant avoir quelques problèmes avec le fait de nous laisser seul mais se rendant à l'évidence que c'était le moyen le plus simple il finit par acquiescer

-Très bien puisque ceci est réglé je vais prendre congé, Tom, Hana.

Et après avoir incliné légèrement la tête pour nous saluer Dumbledore s'éloigna rapidement nous laissant seul, pour un peu je lui aurai presque courus après, tout plutôt que de me retrouver seule avec lui! Pourquoi donc? Oui c'est vrai qui ne reverrai pas d'être à ma place? Mais pour moi c'est un supplice! Pourquoi encore? Hé bien c'est à cause de ma stupide timidité, quand je suis avec un garçon, je rougis, bafouille, ce qui me fait me braquer sur le fait que je n'y arriverais jamais et tout fini toujours en désastre alors si en plus le garçon en question est aussi séduisant que Tom on court tout droit à la catastrophe...  
>Tournant la tête vers lui je vis qu'il me fixait également ce qui eu comme réflexe de me faire rougir, fichue timidité!<p>

-On y va? Me dit il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.  
>-Je, je te suis.<p>

On avança donc lentement dans les différent couloirs, bien sur j'aurais pus y aller seule puisque ayant vécu déjà six ans dans ce château je connaissais le chemin par cœur mais je devais bien donner le change devant lui. Alors qu'à mon plus grand bonheur nous avancions en silence, Tom fini par lancer:

-Tu étais à quelle école avant?  
>-Hein heu...<p>

Ha c'est malin! Et je suis censée répondre quoi moi maintenant? Professeur Dumbledore au secours! Bon reprend toi Hana ou il va se douter de quelque chose!

-Dans une école au Canada.  
>-Et comment s'appelle t'elle?<p>

Rhaa mais tu pouvais pas te contenter de ça non? Je suis nulle en imagination moi... Ha je vais dire celle ci je crois que c'est une école pour les moldue qui veulent apprendre des tours de magie...

-Azraad mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.  
>-Non en effet. Souffla t'il.<p>

Après cela le silence revint et je crus qu'il en avait terminé avec ses questions, mais je me trompais manifestement puisqu'il reprit la parole une minute après:

-Et qu'est ce qui ta poussé à la quitter?... Si ça ne te dérange pas de m'en parler bien sur! Se rattrapa t'il avec un sourire gêné.

Etrangement ce sourire ainsi que sa phrase me semblèrent faux, pourtant n'importe qui aurai assuré qu'il était sincère mais j'avais toujours plus ou moins ressenti quand quelqu'un mentait sur quelque chose et là c'était l'impression que j'avais, cependant je pouvais me tromper... Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse je repris:

-J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux et j'ai voulu quitter le pays pour tout recommencer.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge non? Bon si un peu c'est vrai mais vous me voyez lui balancer: en fait je viens de plus de soixante ans dans le futur et tout ça parce que j'ai bêtement touché l'eau d'un bassin, ha et au fait tu connaîtrai pas un type un peu psychopathe qui se ferai appeler Voldemort non parce que celui là il va juste vouloir tuer un peu tout le monde alors pour ma propre survie j'aimerai l'éviter, ha et tant qu'on y est au confession tu sais que t'es vraiment trop beau toi? Non décidément je ne peux VRAIMENT pas lui dire ça...

-Ha je suis désolé pour toi. Me dit il en abordant un sourire contrit

Encore cette impression de mensonge...

-Quel genres de problème? Reprit il  
>-Je.. Balbutiais-je tandis que des flash me revenaient en mémoire, je ne préfère pas en parler...Parlons d'autre chose veux tu?<br>-Comme tu veux.

Je sentais bien qu'il s'en fichait complètement et de plus j'avais la nette impression que ce qu'il cherchait à savoir n'avait aucun rapport avec ma situation familiale c'était plutôt comme si il avait parfaitement compris que nous lui avions menti et qu'il cherchait absolument à savoir ce que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu lui cacher mais il était hors de question que je lui en parle le professeur m'avait dit de garder le silence alors ce n'était pas pour que je raconte mon secret à un parfait inconnu aussi séduisant soit il! En pensant cela mon regard dévia vers lui et je m'aperçus de l'insigne qu'il abordait épingler sur son uniforme:

-Tu, tu es préfet en chef? Demandais je en rougissant  
>-Hum? Ha oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ça ma vraiment surpris quand je l'ai appris.<p>

Là aussi il mentait je sentais qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il serait nommé à ce poste mais pourquoi donc me mentait il?

-Pourquoi?  
>-De quoi? Répondit il en haussant un sourcil face à ma question.<br>-Heu hé bien je...

Il me fixa avec un air si sérieux que je rendis les armes et déclarais d'une voix mal assuré:

-Ne te vexe pas mais, j'ai l'impression que tu mens souvent...  
>-C'est à dire? Fit il en fronçant les sourcils<br>-Et bien... Que tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses, simplement ce qu'il faut dire pour paraitre un parfait élève model...

A cet instant le regard de Tom se modifia mais sans que je puisse dire cependant avec exactitude ce qui avait changé.

-Tu te trompes. Répliqua t'il froidement  
>-Ha heu je, oui sans doute excuse moi.<p>

Et la discussion s'arrêta net, bon sang qu'est ce qui ma pris de dire ça moi? N'importe qui serai vexé après avoir entendu un truc pareil. Alors que je pensai qu'il ne voudrai sans douter plus m'adresser la parole, il reprit de nouveau :

-C'est Dumbledore?  
>-Pardon?<br>-C'est Dumbledore qui t'as mise en garde contre moi?  
>-Je, non pas du tout, pourquoi aurait il fait ça?<br>-Et bien il semble que pour une raison inconnue le professeur Dumbledore ne m'accorde pas toute sa confiance.  
>-Il a dut ressentir la même chose que moi alors.<p>

Non mais qu'est ce que je dis moi? Je veux vraiment m'en faire un ennemi c'est pas possible! Tom me fixa d'un air courroucé avant de reprendre:

-Je suis désolé que tu pense cela de moi.  
>-Excuse moi je n'aurai pas dus dire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...<p>

Mes excuses semble vraiment pathétique mais que dire d'autre? Le silence reprit place et nous finîmes par arriver à un escalier en spiral, une fois arriver en haut je répondis correctement à la question et la porte menant à mon dortoir s'ouvrit silencieusement, je me tournais alors vers Tom cherchant une phrase qui nous permettrait de nous quitter sur de meilleures bases:

-Et bien, tentais je maladroitement, bonne nuit Tom, et... Merci de m'avoir accompagné.  
>-Bonne nuit.<p>

Et il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, résigné et déçus je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir ou je trouvais mes affaires au pied de mon lit... Comment avaient elles traversé le temps, ça c'est une bonne question mais bon je n'en suis plus à un mystère près...  
>Alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit, le visage de Tom me revint en mémoire et je rougis, il était si beau et sa voix lorsqu'il me parlait suffisait pour me transpercer de toute part et me faire ressentir des émotions encore inconnue. Puis je me souvins des paroles que je lui avais adressé et mon cœur se serra, il était clair qu'il ne voudrait plus me voir après ça, qu'est ce que je pouvais être idiote moi! Mais je suis sure que je ne me trompais pas quand à ses mensonges répétés et en plus de ça la sensation que son nom ne m'était pas inconnu me rendais terriblement mal à l'aise. Soupirant je finis par m'endormir toute habillé me demandant comment la suite de ma nouvelle vie allait se passer...<br>Lorsque au matin j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, il me fallu quelques minutes pour que les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire et je me levais en soupirant, quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans la grande salle et c'est alors que je me rendis compte de ma situation: j'étais seule, totalement seule. Pas que je ne l'étais pas avant, mais au moins je pouvais reconnaître les visages de mes anciens amis et j'avais une place ou m'asseoir mais la c'était tous des visages étranger, sentant la panique me gagner je sortais précipitamment de la salle et me dirigeais dans le parc ou je finis par m'asseoir sous un arbre le cœur battant, j'avais été stupide, comment n'avais je pas réalisé cela plutôt? Bien sur que je ne connaissais personne, ils n'étaient même pas encore nés! Soudain je sentis une présence à mes cotés, tournant la tête je vis que Dumbledore m'avait rejoint et me regardait avec un visage rassurant:

-Et bien miss qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
>-Je... J'ai peur.<br>-Mais de quoi donc?  
>-Et bien, je ne connais personne, les groupes d'amis sont déjà formés et je vais encore me retrouver seule.<br>-Mais voyons vous connaissez déjà Tom.

Voyant que je détournais les yeux à ce nom, le professeur Dumbledore m'encouragea à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille ce que je finis par faire à contre cœur.

-Et voila vous savez tout professeur...  
>-Hum je vois, lâcha t'il en réfléchissant quelques instants avant de reprendre, cependant vous avez eu raison de lui dire cela Hana.<br>-Pourquoi donc?  
>-Au moins il ne fera sans doute pas semblant avec vous.<br>-Il va surtout m'éviter...  
>-Oh non pas pour l'instant.<br>-Et pourquoi donc?  
>-Parce que vous l'intriguer pardi!<br>-Hein? Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça professeur?  
>-Et bien pas plus tard que ce matin je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque en train de chercher dans un livre qui parlait des différentes écoles du Canada.<br>-Quoi? Oh non professeur il va se rendre compte que je lui ai menti...  
>-Je doute qu'il n'ai était convaincu un seul instant de votre petit mensonge miss Devis.<p>

Allons bon c'est bien ma vaine ça... Voyant que je soupirais Dumbledore se remit debout et me lança en s'éloignant:

-Mais si Jedusor vous prête de l'attention, les autres élèves voudront sûrement faire votre connaissance alors allez donc manger, se serait dommage que vous tombiez dans les pommes suite à un mauvaise nutrition...

Et il s'en alla, je restais quelques minutes songeuse sans bouger puis me décidais finalement à mettre en pratique les paroles de Dumbledore aussi me dirigeais-je donc à nouveaux vers la grande salle où je pris place à la table de ma maison, sentant plusieurs regard posé sur moi, je rougis et entrepris d'avaler mon repas le plus vite possible:

-Salut!

Je relevais la tête, face à moi se trouvait une jeune fille et un garçon qui semblait avoir mon age:

-Heu, salut.  
>-Je m'appelle Andréa et lui c'est Joël. Me fit la jeune fille tout en désignant son ami.<br>-Enchanté moi c'est Hana.  
>-T'es nouvelle?<br>-Je, je viens d'arriver d'une école du Canada...  
>-Wahou c'est la classe! S'exclama Joël<br>-Heu... Oui si on veux...

Ils continuèrent à me parler, me posant de multiples questions et me racontant des anecdotes sur leurs précédentes années à Poudlard puis alors que nous sortions de la grande salle tout en continuant à discuter, Tom passa devant nous et je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, sentant sans doute mon regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire moqueur ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de me faire rougir et alors qu'il continuait son chemin Andréa me souffla:

-T'es la depuis un jour et tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Tom Jedusor?  
>-Heu oui on s'est croisé hier soir et il m'a accompagné à mon dortoir...<p>

Inutile de dire que le trajet c'était très mal passé...

-Quoi? Mais t'imagine pas la chance que tu as! Ecoute toutes les filles du collège ou presque veulent sortir avec lui alors laisse pas passer ta chance okay?  
>-Ecoute pas Andréa elle exagère, et puis si tu veux pas sortir avec lui moi je suis là hein!<p>

Andréa s'offusqua sur Joël tandis que je regardais pensivement le couloir d'où venait de disparaître Tom. Alors comme ça toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui? Je n'est pas la moindre chance... Hé minute! Qu'est ce que je viens de penser là? Non non non je ne suis absolument pas amoureuse de lui, je le connais a peine et tout ce que j'ai appris sur lui c'est qu'il passe son temps à jouer un rôle! Allez ressaisi toi Hana et pense à autre chose!

-Dites on a quoi comme cours?  
>-Deux heures de potion. Répondit Andréa<br>-Et avec les serpentar! Renchéri son ami

Super! Là c'est clair que je vais réussir à ne pas penser à lui si je l'ai sous les yeux pendant deux heures! Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter une telle chose?

* * *

><p>Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tout cas! Et oui Hana est de serdaigle et non pas de griffondor! Et elle ne connaît pas la vrai identité de Voldemort alors comment tout cela va évoluer vous le découvrirez plus tard en attendant donnez moi vos impressions bonne comme mauvaise sur ce chapitre (j'espère qui en aura plus de bonne que de mauvaise... ^^)<br>Bisous tout le monde!


	3. Accident

Salut la compagnie! Voila un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira! D'ailleurs comme les premiers chapitres de ma fic sont déjà posté je vais en mettre deux d'un coup !

Réponse à la review :

Elaia Gurialde : Pourquoi pas une poufsouffle ? Et bien en fait j'ai beaucoup hésité à la mettre à Poufsouffle mais finalement elle a atterrie à Serdaigle car là bas sont regroupé ceux qui aiment travailler, ceux qui sont curieux ect et comme ça correspondait au caractère de Hana voilà…

Quand à la date je ne dirais que : OUPSSS ! Tu as tout à fait raison et je vais de ce pas rectifier ça ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça t'ai plus et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite !

* * *

><p>-Dites on a quoi comme cours?<br>-Deux heures de potion. Répondit Andréa  
>-Et avec les serpentard! Renchéri son ami<p>

Super! Là c'est clair que je vais réussir à ne pas penser à lui si je l'ai sous les yeux pendant deux heures! Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter une telle chose?

Nous finîmes donc par nous diriger vers les cachots malgré toute l'énergie que je déployais pour arriver le plus tard possible ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner mes deux nouveaux amis:

-Mais enfin Hana je ne comprend pas, tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller au contraire puisqu'on va voir Jedusor pendant deux heures! Finit par lâcher Andréa alors qu'elle me poussait presque pour qu'on avance plus vite.  
>-C'est juste que... Enfin rien ne presse non? Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant le début des cours pourquoi ne pas attendre ici hein?<br>-Hors de question! Joël aide moi enfin!  
>-Non laisse Andréa j'ai compris son problème... Lui répondit celui-ci en prenant un air sérieux.<p>

Joël... Pouvait il vraiment avoir comprit dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais?

-Tu sais tu aurais dus me le dire...  
>-C'est à dire que...<br>-... Que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi!

Pardon? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là?

-Pardon? Articulais je.  
>-Joël arrête de dire n'importe quoi!<p>

André me lâcha pour se tourner vers son ami et lui pincer la joue en répétant que ça lui apprendrai à faire l'idiot. Puis, une fois qu'elle jugea qu'elle l'avait suffisamment puni elle se tourna vers moi tandis que Joël massait sa joue devenue rouge:

-Bon cette fois on y va!

Et ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer elle m'attrapa le bras m'entraînant derrière elle, bon j'imagine que je n'ais pas vraiment le choix... Bon Hana calme toi après tout tu vas juste être en cours avec lui rien d'important, mais pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite alors rhaa! Nous arrivâmes à la fois trop vite et trop lentement à mon goût devant la porte de la salle des potion, à croire que je ne sait pas ce que je veux! Je le repérais aussitôt, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur un livre à la main il était entouré de toute une bande de serpentard:

-Ha zut trop tard elle est déjà là! Ragea Andréa à mes côté.  
>-Hein? De qui tu parle?<br>-Elle.

En disant cela elle pointa du doigt une jeune fille au cheveux noir et en bataille qui se trouvait juste à coté de Tom, trop près, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

-Qui c'est?  
>-Bellatrix Lestrange ta principale rivale.<p>

A ce nom mes forces me manquèrent et les livres que je tenais tombèrent dans un bruit sourd provoquant les rires de plusieurs élèves, rougissante, je me baissais immédiatement pour les ramasser et Andréa et Joël en firent de même en grognant contre mon étourderie tandis que dans ma tête le nom de Bellatrix se répétait inlassablement. Elle était là, sous mes yeux, la femme qui allait faire de nombreux crime comme tuer le parrain d'Harry Potter ou bien rendre fou les parents de Neville Londubat sans oublier toute ses autres victimes, cette femme se trouvait juste devant moi! Alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un livre à ramasser une main blanche s'en saisi avant moi et me le tendit, relevant les yeux, je rougis brusquement lorsque je me rendis compte que la personne qui m'avait aidé n'était personne d'autre que Tom Jedusor en personne:

-Ha heu... Merci. Dis je en m'en emparant rapidement.  
>-De rien.<p>

Il m'adressa un sourire qui me sembla moqueur et alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose le professeur Slughorn apparut et nous fit signe que le court allait commencer, en soupirant je pénétrais dans la salle et allais m'installer derrière une table. Andréa me rejoignit bientôt avec un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Joël s'installait deux rang plus loin avec un autre Serdaigle.

-Alors? Me demanda t'elle sitôt assise.  
>-Alors quoi?<br>-Hé bien avoues, faire tomber tes livres s'était un moyen pour qu'il s'éloigne de Lestrange hein? Me lança t'elle avec un sourire complice.  
>-Quoi? Mais non enfin pas du tout!<br>-Ha bon? Zut je croyais...  
>-Mais je t'assure que tu te trompe.<br>-Bon dans tout les cas ça a marcher même si tu ne l'a pas fait exprès!

Je soupirais discrètement, Andréa avait un don pour se monter des film à une allure hallucinante... Mais je n'eu bientôt plus le temps de songer à cela car le professeur Slughorn venait de revenir avec un petit flacon qu'il agita sous nos yeux avec un grand sourire avant de demander:

-Bien quelqu'un peut il me dire ce que c'est?... Oui Tom! Ajouta t'il avec un grand sourire quelques secondes plus tard.  
>-C'est un flacon de Felix Felicis, aussi appelé "la chance liquide," c'est un breuvage magique qui accorde à la personne qui le boit une chance exceptionnelle. Mais il est déconseillé d'en boire fréquemment et en grandes quantités car elle procurera dès lors un effet toxique. De plus il est interdit d'utiliser cette potion dans le cadre de compétitions organisées par exemple lors évènements sportifs comme le Quidditch, les examens ou encore des élections.<br>-Tom mon garçon c'est parfait je n'ai strictement rien à rajouter si ce n'est que j'accorde 20 points à Serpentard pour vous féliciter!

Je me retournais lentement, je n'avais remarqué qu'il était assit derrière que lorsqu'il avait répondu à la question du professeur ce qui m'avait sursauter n'étant pas prête à entendre si près de moi cette voix qui me traversait de toute part. Tom soutint mon regard et le coin de ses lèvres se retroussa en ce même sourire moqueur qu'il m'avait adressé quelques minutes auparavant, aussitôt je me retournais de nouveaux les joues soudainement rouge tandis qu'Andréa rigolait doucement à coté de moi. Faisant mine de ne pas la remarquer je décidais de me concentrer de nouveaux sur le cours du directeur des serpentards:

-Aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de recréer cette potion, bien sur vous ne pourrez pas en prendre car si par malheur elle était mal préparé cela pourrait avoir de grosses répercutions sur votre santé. Cependant cela pourrai être une bonne expérience que d'essayer de faire une potion d'une telle complexité, sur ce, au travail!

Aussitôt les tabouret raclèrent contre le sol tandis que chaque élève se levait pour aller chercher les différents ingrédients, lorsque je revins à ma place quelques minutes plus tard je sentis le regard de Tom dans mon cou mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention, en apparence du moins car intérieurement tout mon être était focalisé sur lui... Andréa me rejoignit quelques instants après et commença à préparer la potion tout en me demandant:

-Alors tu continus toujours?  
>-Pardon? De quoi parle tu?<p>

Elle était parfois difficile à suivre...

-Tu vas continuer à faire comme si le grand Tom Jedusor ne t'intéressait pas?  
>-Hein, que..?<br>-Arrête j'ai bien vu comment tu rougis dès qu'il te regarde! Ajouta t'elle en rigolant.  
>-Mais pas, pas du tout! C'est juste que je réagis toujours comme ça quand un garçon me parle, ça-ça n'a rien avoir avec Tom ou qui que se soit d'autre!<br>-Ha bon mais tu ne rougis pas quand c'est Joël qui te parle par exemple.  
>-Mais c'est parce que vous sortez ensemble donc je ne le perçoit pas vraiment comme un garçon.<br>-Qu'est ce que tu as dis?  
>-Ben que je ne le considérais pas vraiment comme un garçon...<br>-Non pas ça! On, on ne sort pas ensemble! On, on est juste meilleurs amis!

Haha aurais je touché quelque chose? Il semblerait bien que oui vu la rougeur des joues d'Andréa et ses gestes désordonné pour ajouter de la poudre de mandragore dans la potion... De la poudre de Mandragore?

-Andréa met pas ça, ça va expl-

BOUM!

Trop tard, j'eu tout juste le temps de pousser Andréa sur le coté que la potion explosa me projetant violemment au sol, j'entendis faiblement des exclamations de voix autour de moi avant de sombrer lentement dans l'inconscience.  
>Quand je repris connaissance il me fallu quelques instants pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et pour m'apercevoir que je n'étais plus dans la salle de potion mais à l'infirmerie et, alors que je me massais douloureusement le crane pour tenter de faire partir un début de migraine une voix retentie devant moi, me faisant sursauter:<p>

-Tu te réveilles enfin.

La personne en question sorti de l'ombre et je retint à grand peine un gémissement quand je le reconnus; c'était Tom.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lançais je.  
>-Hé bien je t'ai amené ici après que tu te sois évanouis en cours et je suis resté là en attendant que tu reprennes connaissance.<br>-Ha heu... Merci.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de faire un bref signe de tête indiquant que ce n'était rien avant de s'installer sur une chaise à coté de mon lit et de me fixer avec une lueur des plus étrange dans les yeux:

-Bon et si tu me disais maintenant?  
>-Hein de quoi est ce que tu parles?<br>-D'où est ce que tu viens exactement?  
>-Mais je te l'ai déjà dis hier tu sais je viens d'une école au Canada et...<br>-Et c'est un mensonge.

Il me fixait toujours et mais sa voix était à présent froide et sèche me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'accepterai aucune contradiction. Je frémis en essayant de trouver une excuse valable à toute vitesse mais malheureusement pour moi je n'en trouvais aucune qui sois un tant sois peu crédible mais ne dit on pas que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque? Je n'ai donc plus qu'a tester cette méthode et j'espère que ça va marcher sinon je suis mal...

-Je pense que niveau mensonge tu n'as rien à m'envier. répliquais je en tachant d'adopter une attitude désinvolte ce qui ,je pense, échoua lamentablement.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu caches?<br>-Je te retourne la question.

Il soupira et soudain je sentis une désagréable sensation dans ma tête, comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait je lui jetait un regard noir avant de lancer:

-Arrête ça tout de suite.  
>-Hum, tu as appris quelques notions d'occlumencie. Ajouta t'il avec un faux sourire<p>

Non mais je rêve, il a essayait de lire dans mes pensées! Et ben raté je sais me défendre contre ce genre d'attaque depuis la guerre contre Voldemort mais ça évidemment tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
>-Dans ce cas répond à ma question.<br>-Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes.  
>-Oh non au contraire.<p>

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'il se leva avant de lancer:

-Bon vu que cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part autant l'arrêter là.  
>-Hein tu t'en vas?<p>

Il se retourna et me jugea du regard quelques instants avant de retrouver son sourire moqueur tandis que je me giflais mentalement pour avoir laissé échapper une phrase pareil, mais pour une raison obscure malgré le fait qu'il ne soit là que pour avoir une information et que nos discussions tournaient toujours en disputes j'aimais les moments que l'on passé ensemble soudain, sa voix me tira de mes pensées:

-Pourquoi cette question tu veux que je reste?

Evidemment mais je ne peux pas te le dire déjà que tu me fixe avec ton sourire moqueur je ne vais pas en rajouter non plus!

-Heu non c'est bon tu peux t'en aller...

Il me fixa encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de l'infirmerie tandis que je soupirais, déçus qu'il ne soit pas resté.  
>Le reste de la matinée passa vite et Andréa et Joël me rejoignirent dès la fin des cours et je sus au moment ou je les vis passer la porte que j'allais regretter qu'ils ne soit pas allé manger directement ce qui se vérifia quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Andréa lança au moment même ou elle arrivait à mon niveau:<p>

-Hana t'as trop de chance! Avec Tom Jedusor! Rhalala...  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Tom?<br>-Cherche pas elle est en transe depuis le cour de potion. Me lança Joël tout en prenant place à coté d'elle.  
>-Rho tais toi ne commences pas à jouer les rabats joie!<br>-Andréa qu'est ce que tu voulais dire?

Elle se détourna de Joël et me regarda les yeux pétillant de malice tandis qu'elle me disait enfin ce qu'elle sous entendait depuis tout à l'heure:

-Oh Hana si seulement tu avais été réveillé c'était si beau...  
>-Mais de quoi tu parle à la fin?<br>-Mais de quand tu es tombé dans les pommes en cours de potion bien sur!  
>-Mais quel est le rapport avec Tom?<br>-Et bien c'est lui qui s'est proposé immédiatement pour t'amener à l'infirmerie!  
>-Oui je sais il me l'a dit quand je me suis réveillé.<br>-Mais ce qui était magnifique c'est quand il t'as porté comme une princesse...  
>-Hein?<br>-Oui on aurait vraiment dit un prince et sa princesse!

C'est pas vrai Tom m'as porté comme une princesse dans tout le château? Oh non dites moi que c'est un mensonge ou que au moins personne ne nous a vu! Comme pour briser mes espérance Joël choisi ce moment pour intervenir et ajouter:

-Tout le château ne parle que de ça.

Ho non adieu monde cruel ça en ai fini de moi... Mais d'un coté je suis vraiment heureuse… Mais je sens que maintenant je ne pourrais pas le regarder sans rougir... Oh et en plus tout le château et au courant! Dire que je voulais ne pas me faire trop remarquer c'est raté...

-Mais le mieux c'était quand même la tête de Lestrange tu penses pas Joël?  
>-Ha si cette fois je suis d'accord.<br>-Hein quel est le rapport avec Bellatrix?  
>-Je te l'ai dis c'est ta principale rivale donc quand elle à vu Jedusor se proposer pour t'amener à l'infirmerie et en plus la façon dont il te portait elle n'était pas pour ainsi dire très contente.<br>-Tu pourrais même dire qu'elle était folle de rage! Crois moi Hana si les yeux pouvait tuer tu ne serais sûrement plus là. Ajouta Joël en riant

Noooooon dites moi que tout ceci est faux et que je ne me suis pas mise une tueuse psychopathe sur le dos dès le premier jour de cours? Mais en même temps je suis bien contente de lui avoir, même involontairement, cloué le bec. Alors que je me réjouissais intérieurement de mon petit triomphe Joël repris la parole:

-Bon tu m'as l'air mieux alors tu viens manger avec nous?

J'acquiesçais rapidement avant de me lever et de les rejoindre, nous nous dirigeâmes donc tranquillement vers la grande salle tout en discutant et j'adressais rapidement un petit signe à Dumbledore assit au coté du professeur Slughorn et qui me répondit par un sourire bienveillant. Alors que je prenais enfin place à ma table je sentis un regard dans mon dos et, me retournant je croisais le regard de Tom, un combat silencieux commença pour s'avoir qui de nous deux baisserai les yeux en premier mais nous fumes interrompus par nos amis respectifs et je me retournais à contre cœur vers Andréa et Joël en feignant de m'être perdus dans mes pensées.

* * *

><p>Et voila! Alors verdict? Vous avez aimé? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ,quel qu'elles soit, par review comme ça je saurais ce que vous en pensez parce que pour l'instant je n'ai que très peu de retour et comme ça, ça me motivera à mettre la suite plus vite! ;D<br>Sur ce... Salut!


	4. Découverte et avertissement

Et voila comme promis un deuxième chapitre dans la même matiné, si c'est pas gentil ça! ça méritera bien une review hein? ;)

Oui oui d'accord j'ai compris je me tais et je vous laisse lire! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Une semaine avait passé depuis l'incident du cours de potion et je n'avais depuis lors plus croisé Tom mais de nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé dans toute l'école au sujet d'une possible relation entre nous et j'avais étais harcelé de questions par des filles à la fois jalouse et envieuse, Andréa elle, n'arrêtait pas de me demander quand est ce que j'avais l'intention d'aller le voir pour "officialiser" notre relation mais il en était tout simplement hors de question et je lui avais fait comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à la sortie d'un cour de sortilège:<p>

-Ecoutes Andréa, avais-je lâché alors qu'elle me disait pour la énième fois de la journée d'aller le voir, non je n'irais pas voir Tom parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dis je ne veux pas sortir avec lui.  
>-Mais pourquoi il a tout pour plaire!<br>-Enfin je ne le connais pas vraiment, qui sortirait avec un mec qu'elle ne connaît pas juste parce qu'il est beau?  
>-Presque toute les filles. Me répondit elle.<br>-Oui bon peut être mais en tout cas ça ne sert à rien de parler de tout ça puisque comme je te l'ai déjà dis il n'est pas intéressé par moi.  
>-Mais oui mais oui et pourquoi il a fait tout ça alors?<p>

Elle me regardais à présent avec un sourire mi-compatissante mi-agacé comme si elle parlait à une demeuré, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Tom avait découvert que je ne venais pas vraiment du Canada et qu'il cherchait à savoir quel était le secret que je partageais avec Dumbledore, aussi soupirais je résigné et lui répondais qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle fille et l'empêchant de répondre j'ajoutais que je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque avant de m'éloigner rapidement.

Une fois seule je m'autorisais à lâcher un soupir agacé, je commençais à en avoir marre de toute cette agitation autour de moi à cause d'un incident que je n'avais en aucun cas souhaité. Me reprenant je repris ma marche vers la bibliothèque, j'avais récemment décidé d'élucider le problème que me posait le nom de Tom Jedusor ne serai-ce que pour savoir d'où venait la sensation de malaise que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que j'entendais ce nom, mais jusqu'à présent les recherches avaient été infructueuse et je me désolais d'arriver un jour à trouver la réponse à ma question.

Entrant dans la salle gorgé de livres, je me dirigeais rapidement vers le rayon auquel je m'étais arrêté au cour de ma dernière recherche et m'emparais de plusieurs livres avant d'aller m'installer à une table à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

Prenant le premier livre de la pile je commençais à le feuilleter sans beaucoup d'espoir quand soudain mon regard s'arrêta sur un nom qui me semblait également étrangement familier "Elvis" la lecture de ce nom me procura la même sensation de malaise que celle du nom de Tom, continuant ma lecture je tombais sur un arbre généalogique où je retrouvais ce même nom tout en bas de l'arbre. Au fur et à mesure que je remontais les familles ayant un lien avec la famille Elvis mon impression de malaise grandissait car j'avais plus ou moins conscience de ce que j'étais en train de découvrir, en effet j'étais en train de remonter la chronologie de naissance des descendants de Salazar Serpentard en personne! Ce qui veut donc dire que la personne se trouvant tout en bas n'était autre que le descendant direct du fondateur de la maison Serpentard et donc celui qui deviendrais plus tard le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, je regardais à nouveau lentement le bas de la feuille mais cependant il n'y avait que le nom de trois personnes; une femme et deux hommes mais les dates de naissance ne correspondaient pas puisque Dumbledore m'avait dit que Voldemort était actuellement un élève ici d'ailleurs, rien que le fait de songer que j'avais pus déjà le croiser ou même parler avec lui me faisais frémir...

Repoussant le livre, j'appuyais ma tête dans mes mains, j'avais appris de nouvelles choses sur Voldemort mais rien sur Tom je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir satisfaite ou non... Poussant un profond soupir je relevais brusquement la tête et faillis faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Tom juste en face de moi:

-Tom? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
>-Qu'est ce que tu lis? Fit il en ignorant délibérément ma question.<br>-Un livre. Lâchais-je sarcastique.

ça ne me ressemblais pas vraiment de parler ainsi mais je commençais à trouver sa manie de toujours apparaître de nulle part pour me poser des questions franchement agaçante, ignorant ma remarque il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il lut le titre de mon livre:

-Pourquoi tu lis ça?

Pour une raison inconnue son visage s'était complètement fermé et sa voix était sèche et froide me faisant frémir:

-J'avais envie de lire. Lançais-je évasive  
>-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot qu'est ce que tu cherches?<br>-Rien de spécial pourquoi, il y a quelque chose de particulier dans ce bouquin?

Il me lança un regard froid auquel je me forçais à répondre par un sourire innocent:

-Non rien tu as finis de t'en servir? J'en ai besoin.

Je me mordais la lèvres hésitante, d'une certaine façon j'avais vraiment envie de reprendre le livre pour chercher ce qui pouvait autant le mettre de mauvaise humeur mais d'un autre coté il avait sans aucun doute vu que j'avais terminé ma lecture et prétendre le contraire ne le rendrait que plus soupçonneux à mon égard aussi finis-je par lâcher à contrecœur:

-Non vas y tu peux le prendre.

Il afficha un sourire satisfait et j'eu la désagréable sensation que je ne reverrais sûrement plus jamais ce livre. Avec mauvaise humeur je me levais et repris le reste des livres avant d'aller les ranger je n'était vraiment plus d'humeur à lire, me retournant je vis que Tom était déjà parti.

Plus déçus que je voudrais l'avouer je sortais donc seule de la bibliothèque et me dirigeais vers ma salle commune en traînant des pieds et la tête ailleurs mais, alors que je tournais dans un couloir plutôt sombre quelque chose m'agrippa brusquement et me plaqua contre le mur une main sur la bouche et une baguette sous la gorge m'empêchant de bouger et d'emmètre le moindre son.

Paniqué je reconnus à la faible lueur le visage de Bellatrix, celle ci me fixait avec un air haineux sur le visage:

-Alors Davis tu fais moins la fière maintenant hein?

La peur me tétanisais et je n'osais plus faire un geste ce qui la fit sourire sadiquement tandis qu'elle appuyait encore d'avantage sa baguette contre ma gorge m'empêchant ainsi de respirer:

-Et bien quoi on dirait presque que tu as peur... Me chuchota t'elle à l'oreille son visage tordu dans une expression démentiel.

L'air me manquait et la tête commençait à me tourner et je savais qu'il ne me restais plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne perde conscience. Le comprenant également, le sourire de Bellatrix s'élargit d'avantage tandis qu'elle se penchait sur moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

-J'espère que t'as compris maintenant, Tom est à moi et à moi seule. Je n'autoriserais jamais qu'une fille aussi banale que toi puisses l'approcher.

Et sur ces mots, elle retira sa baguette et s'éloigna dans le même rire sadique qu'elle aura souvent des années plus tard tandis que je m'écroulais au sol à moitié étouffé, je portais la main à ma gorge dans un pur réflexe avant d'inspirer de grande goulée d'air.

Au bout d'une minute, je tentais de me remettre debout mais mes jambes ne semblaient pas être du même avis car elle tremblaient tellement que je retombais lourdement sur le sol.

L'"attaque" de Bellatrix en elle même n'avait pas était si effrayante non ce qui m'avait terrorisé c'était l'éclat de folie meurtrière qui brillait dans ses yeux. Abandonnant l'idée de me relever tout de suite, je m'appuyais contre le mur et fermais les yeux, tachant de retrouver une respiration plus calme et régulière.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je parvins enfin à retrouver le contrôle de moi même, et à me diriger vers ma salle commune (tout en restant sur mes gardes). Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait revenir, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Lorsque enfin j'atteignis la porte de ma salle commune, je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement.

Elle était vide tout les élèves avaient déjà dus aller se coucher...

Poussé par la fatigue, je me dirigeais à mon tour vers les dortoirs et, quelques minutes plus tard, je tombais avec délices dans les bras de Morphé pour un sommeil agité peuplé des visages de Tom, Bellatrix et d'un Voldemort miniature.

Au matin je me levais donc aussi fatigué que la veille et descendais non sans mauvaise humeur pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres dans la grande salle, lorsqu'elle me vit, Andréa me fit signe pour que je prenne place à coté d'elle mais, lorsque je parvins à sa hauteur son sourire se transforma en une grimace inquiète:

-Qu'est ce que ta à la gorge?  
>-Hein de quoi tu parles?<br>-Tu as la trace d'un mauvais sort qui va t'étrangler petit à petit dès que tu avaleras quelque chose!

Je portais aussitôt ma main à ma gorge mais ne senti rien de particulier, attrapant une cuillère je regardais mon reflet et découvrit qu'un trait rouge et noir était apparue tout autour de mon cou. Paniqué, je me tournais vers Andréa qui me fixais toujours:

-Mais comment on fait pour l'enlever?  
>-Je ne sais pas, m'avoua t'elle, il vaut mieux aller à l'infirmerie pour voir si l'infirmière sait quoi faire...<p>

Elle se leva et j'en fis de même avant de la suivre hors de la salle. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'escalier central nous croisâmes Tom entouré d'une bande de serpentard dont Bellatrix faisait évidemment parti, croisant son regard je portais de nouveau ma main à ma gorge comme si la marque m'avait brûlé et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle se collait d'avantage à Tom, celui-ci aussi me fixait et lorsque je vis ses yeux s'arrêter sur la marque et ses sourcils se froncer je détournais précipitamment la tête avant d'accélérer le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte de l'infirmerie et je pénétrais à l'intérieur pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, au moins ,pensais je avec un sourire sarcastique, je suis réveillé cette fois.

Quelques secondes plus tard l'infirmière arriva, c'était une vieille femme répondant au nom de Madame Folmane, celle ci nous adressa un petit sourire tout en nous demandant ce qui nous amenait et je lui montrai la marque, en la voyant ses yeux se rétrécir et elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux:

-Comment vous êtes vous fait cette marque Mademoiselle Davis?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Mentis je.<p>

Je vis qu'elle ne me croyait pas mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire, je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé la veille car dans ce cas là, la vengeance de Bellatrix serait sans doute beaucoup plus douloureuse. Mme Folmane soupira et me fit signe de m'asseoir avant de se diriger vers une petite armoire d'où elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une potion de couleur bleu:

-Vous auriez pus inventer un mensonge plus crédible jeune fille, enfin bon c'est vos affaires prenez ça et disparaissez j'ai à faire.

Elle me tendit la potion que je bus aussitôt, Poua! Infect je crois que je n'ai jamais bus quelque chose d'aussi immonde! Ne faisant pas attention à ma grimace l'infirmière Folmane reprit sa potion et inspecta ma gorge, elle eu un petit sourire satisfait et j'en conclus donc que la marque devait avoir disparue, je la remerciait donc et après avoir répondu que ce n'était rien ,et qu'après tout elle était payé pour ça, elle nous poussa sans plus de cérémonie hors de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, Andréa se tourna vers moi:

-Bon maintenant explique moi ce qui t'es arrivé.  
>-Je t'ai dis je ne sais...<br>-Ho ne me prend pas pour une idiote, ce genre de maléfice ne se jette que lors d'un contact donc tu as eu à un moment ou à un autre une baguette pointer sur la gorge et tu veux continuer à me faire croire que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte?

Je tournais la tête et continuais à avancer sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Je sais bien qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et que ça la blesse que je ne lui raconte rien mais si jamais Bellatrix apprenait que Andréa était au courant elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à elle pour la dissuader d'aller le raconter et ça il en était hors de question, c'était mes problèmes pas les siens. Me retournant vers elle je tachais de lui expliquer mon raisonnement:

-Ecoute Andréa je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais c'est du passé maintenant et il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à se venger ça ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.  
>-Bon tu ne veux apparemment pas m'en parler mais moi j'ai ma petite idée de l'auteur alors si jamais il t'arrive encore un truc comme ça j'irais personnellement lui dire ma façon de penser.<p>

Je souris tout en me promettant de ne jamais lui dire si une quelconque dispute avec Bellatrix arrivait de nouveau, mais même si elle venait de nouveaux me voir pour tenter de m'intimider je ne me laisserai plus faire comme la nuit dernière! Après tout si je l'avais combattu alors qu'elle était adulte je pouvais aussi le faire lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente non? Sur ces pensées, nous nous dirigeâmes donc de nouveaux vers la grande salle afin d'enfin pouvoir profiter du petit déjeuner mais alors que nous arrivions en vue de la salle, nous vîmes Tom qui se tenait appuyé à coté des portes et semblait visiblement nous attendre puisqu'il releva la tête lorsqu'il nous entendit arriver et se dirigea vers nous:

-Hana je peux te parler une minute?

* * *

><p>Et... Voilaaaa<br>Alors alors vos impressions?  
>C'était le deuxième chapitre de la journée ! La suite demain ! Mais attention je vous préviens je ne réussirais pas à tenir un rythme aussi rapide tout le temps là c'est juste parce que j'ai déjà les premiers chapitres dans mon ordi !<p>

Bon aller bisous bisous et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur review avant de partir !


	5. Discussion et souri rebelle

Salut la compagnie! Voila enfin la suite de ma fic! Publié avant la rentrée \\ZBAF/ Aie pardon je ne prononcerais plus mot tabou T_T  
>Bref je n'ai qu'un mot à dire (même pas français en plus UoU) : ENJOY!<p>

Ha ben non d'abord –j'allais oublier- la réponse aux review ! :

**Elaia Gurialde :**_** Hééé elle n'est pas de cette époque ? Zut alors ! J'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié car dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelais un moment où alors que Harry est plongé dans les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor à Poudlard et que c'est le souvenir où il est en classe avec le professeur Slughorn il me semblait que celui-ci disait à un moment « Lestrange, *** (me souviens plus de deuxième nom), je veux vos devoirs sur mon bureau demain » d'où le malentendus, j'ai dus me tromper sur le nom qu'il prononce… Mais bon tant pis j'ai vraiment besoin du personnage de Bellatrix donc ben voila ^^**_

_**En suite Grindelwald ? J'ai bien l'intention de le mentionner mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle ampleur je vais lui donner dans ma fic donc pour l'instant je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer… **_

_**En suite merci pour tes review car tu es la seule qui m'en laisse héhé**_

* * *

><p>-Hana je peux te parler une minute?<br>-Heu... Oui.  
>-Seul à seul. Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent à Andréa.<p>

Celle ci compris et me salua rapidement avant de se diriger vers la grande salle mais avant de passer les portes elle se retourna et me fit le signe de la victoire et je pus lire sur ses lèvres le mot "fonce!". Je poussais un soupir, voila encore un malentendu qu'il me faudrait dissiper... Ecartant momentanément le "cas Andréa" je me tournais vers Tom, lequel n'avait pas esquivé le moindre mouvement se contentant de me fixer en silence.

- Que veux-tu? Lâchais-je afin de briser l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé.  
>-Tu semble t'être fait une ennemie redoutable en assez peu de temps.<p>

Je poussais un soupir en voyant qu'il utilisait encore une fois une façon détourné pour répondre à mes questions puis je notais avec surprise qu'il m'avait fait part d'une information qu'il n'aurait, normalement, pas dut connaitre.

-Par "une" tu veux dire que tu sais que...

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de me lancer un regard énigmatique ce qui me fit pousser un grognement de frustration. Ne semblant nullement préoccupé par ma mauvaise humeur Tom continua:

-Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle ne devrait pas recommencer une telle action de son propre chef.

Ses mots me firent froid dans le dos et je me pris à espérer qu'il s'était simplement contenté d'avoir une discutions avec Bellatrix mais une voix au fond de moi me souffla que ce n'était surement pas le cas, de plus le fait qu'il ai utilisé le terme "de son propre chef" me glaçait le sang, c'est comme si il m'avait indirectement annoncé qu'elle pourrait parfaitement recommencer si il l'y autoriser... Comme si il suivait le cours de mes pensées Tom me fit un petit sourire à la fois cruel et moqueur ce qui lui donna un air tout aussi viril que sexy... Non mais à quoi je pense moi? Il m'avoue ouvertement qu'il pourrait me faire du mal dès qu'il en aurait envi et moi tout ce à quoi je pense c'est qu'il est... sexy? Je dois être maso c'est pas possible...

-As tu finis avec le livre? Lançais-je en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.  
>-Le livre? Fit il en faisant soudain mine de réfléchir alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il voyait exactement à quoi je faisais référence.<br>-Oui tu sais celui que tu as pris hier à la bibliothèque.  
>-Ha oui ce livre. Pourquoi le veux-tu? Me demanda-t-il tandis que sa bouche s'étirait en un petit sourire victorieux.<br>-J'en ai besoin pour un devoir d'histoire de la magie j'ai perdus la feuille sur laquelle j'avais pris des notes à propos de ce livre donc je dois tout recommencer. Lui dis-je fière de la réponse que j'avais trouvée après avoir réfléchis un bon moment à une excuse lorsqu'il me l'avait pris la veille sans que je ne puisse rien faire.  
>-Ho je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai également égaré ce livre c'est sans doute l'œuvre d'un premier année farceur mais quoiqu'il en soit je ne peux pas te le donner tu m'en vois navré, fit il en prenant un air désolé alors que son sourire victorieux démontrait qu'il pensait exactement le contraire.<p>

Je poussais un soupir résigné. Il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me rendre ce livre, et je doutais fortement que sa "disparition" ai réellement été causée par un premier année comme il semblait l'affirmer. Mais je n'avais malheureusement aucune preuve pour l'obliger à avouer ce qu'il en avait fait, et il le savait parfaitement, ce qui expliquait l'air réjoui qu'il affichait.

-C'est vraiment dommage.  
>-N'est ce pas, ajouta t'il avec un ton sarcastique qui m'agaça au plus au point, mais je pourrais peut être me faire pardonner cette maladresse...<br>-Comment ça? Repris-je surprise de sa proposition.  
>-Hé bien je pourrais t'aider à faire ce... Travail d'histoire de la magie.<p>

Et c'est là que je pris conscience qu'une fois de plus il n'avait à aucun moment était dupé par le mensonge dont j'étais si fière encore quelques secondes auparavant mais refusant néanmoins de perdre une fois de plus mes moyens face à lui je répliquais de la voix la plus claire possible:

-Je te remercie de ta proposition mais ce n'est pas la peine et puis je ne voudrais pas te déranger.  
>-Mais cela ne me dérangerais pas du tout au contraire... m'assura t'il en se rapprochant un peu de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille d'une voix enjôleuse, ça nous permettrait de faire plus... Ample connaissance...<p>

Je rougis furieusement tout en me maudissant intérieurement d'être aussi sensible à son charme dévastateur car j'avais beau savoir que tout cela faisait parti de son plan pour m'arracher des informations je tombais immanquablement dans le panneaux à chaque fois, me reculant brusquement je notais immédiatement ce sourire moqueur qu'il m'adressait parfois, sachant que le rouge sur mes joues était parfaitement visible je me détournais de lui tout en lâchant rapidement tandis que je me dirigeais à grand pas vers la grande salle:

-On se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours alors.

Non mais quelle idiote que quelqu'un me frappe c'est pas possible! Comment en étais je arrivé à accepter alors que je venais de dire que je savais qu'il faisait ça dans l'unique but de me manipuler! Mais malgré ce que ma raison me criait la sensation de ses lèvres si proche de mon visage et de son souffle sur ma joue m'avait fait oublier tout le reste ce qui m'avait fait prendre cette décision déraisonnable.  
>Je fis sursauter Andréa en prenant brutalement place à coté d'elle alors qu'elle parlait avec Joel.<p>

-Ha-Hana! Tu m'as fait peur!  
>- Excuse-moi. Marmonnais-je en attrapant un morceau de pain que je me mis à beurrer consciencieusement.<br>-Alors raconte!  
>-Y a rien à raconter Andréa je te l'ai déjà dit.<br>-A d'autre! S'il ne s'est rien passé alors pourquoi as-tu les joues aussi rouges que si tu avais couru un marathon?  
>-Je... Pour rien!<br>-Laisse là tranquille Andréa si elle ne veut pas en parler c'est son droit alors laisse tomber ta curiosité. Intervint Joël

Je lui adressai un regard reconnaissant n'étant absolument pas d'humeur à entendre Andréa me répéter le même discours que d'habitude à propos de ma prétendu relation avec Tom.  
>Joël me fit un clin d'œil avant d'orienter la discussion vers un terrain beaucoup moins miné: le prochain match de quidditch qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours et qui opposerait les poufsouffle au serpentard.<p>

-Quand à savoir qui va gagner, la question ne se pose même pas...  
>-Ha bon? Demandais-je surprise.<br>-Ouais c'est les serpentard pour changer. Repris Joël avec une mine renfrogné.  
>-En même temps avec Jedusor dans l'équipe et en plus comme capitaine c'est perdu d'avance. Continua Andréa<br>-Hein? Tom est le capitaine?  
>-Hé oui il faut croire qu'il sait tout faire... Bah ça te feras une bonne occasion pour l'admirer! Me glissa-t-elle malicieusement.<br>-Andréa! Rétorqu'ai-je le rouge au joues tandisqu'elle riait de ma réaction.  
>-Oui oui pardon je rigolais mais il faut avouer qu'il a vraiment la classe sur un balai, pas vrai Joël?<br>-Mouais enfin je suis meilleur!  
>-Tu fais parti de notre équipe?<br>-Hé oui tu as devant toi le meilleur poursuiveur de l'équipe!  
>-Sa va l'égo? Si les autres membres t'entendaient ils te donneraient une punition pour les insulter de la sorte!<p>

Et tandis que Joël s'offusquait à propos de sa meilleure amie je partais sans m'en rendre compte dans mon imagination imaginant sans soucis Tom volant sur un balais les cheveux dans le vent, sa tenue plaqué contre lui à cause de la vitesse faisant apparaitre des muscles parfaits et saillaient sculpté et ses joues rosi par le froid ainsi que ses lèvres entre-ouverte... Réalisant que mes pensées commençaient à prendre une tournure de plus en plus perverse je me ressaisis en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais affiché pendant plusieurs secondes un air béat d'admiration et... d'envi.

-Bref, repris Joël en ignorant Andréa qui riait sous cape, je disais donc qu'une fois de plus serpentard va surement remporter la coupe de quidditch...  
>-Allons ne pars pas perdant d'avance. Lui dis-je en tentant de chasser l'image de Tom de mon esprit.<br>-Mouais enfin on verra ce que tu diras quand tu l'auras vu.

Et nous finîmes donc de déjeuner sur ce sujet plus ou moins joyeux selon les points de vus. Après cela nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours pour une heure de métamorphose, cours que nous avions en commun avec les gryffondor. Je pris d'ailleurs place à coté de l'une d'elle, Andréa s'étant assise à coté de Joël, celle ci me lança un rapide coup d'œil avant de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je vais ramasser vos copie sur la dissertation que je vous avez demandé de faire à propos de la transformation de souris en tasse.

Il y eu quelques secondes de brouhaha pendant lesquelles chacun sorti le devoir en question après quoi le directeur des gryffondor leva sa baguette et les copies vinrent d'elle même s'empiler sur son bureau.

-Bien et maintenant nous allons passer à la pratique voyons... Miss McGonagall ainsi que miss Davis pourriez vous distribuez une souris à chacun?

Je sursautais brusquement en entendant le nom qu'avait prononcé Dumbledore et mon regard passa de la fille à coté de moi qui se levait à présent au professeur qui me lançait un regard malicieux comprenant sans aucun soucis le trouble que j'éprouvais à être en présence de celle qui aura était pendant presque toute ma scolarité mon professeur de métamorphose sauf que nous avions à présent le même âge... Reprenant mes esprit je me levais à mon tour et me dirigeais vers une cage ou se trouvais un grand nombre de souris, à l'aide d'un sort je les fis léviter et les posaient sur la moitié des tables, Mcgonagall s'occupant déjà de l'autre moitié, après quoi je reprenais ma place et me tournait vers ma voisine qui avais déjà commencé à travailler.

-Heu...Excuse moi?  
>-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y à? Me demanda-t-elle sans pour autant quitter des yeux la souris.<br>-Heu, vous enfin tu es Minerva Mcgonagall?

Elle s'arrêta finalement et tourna enfin son regard vers moi pour me dévisager.

-Oui c'est moi. On s'est déjà rencontrer?  
>-Non enfin oui je veux dire... Disons que c'est compliqué! Bafouillais- je.<p>

Elle me fixa quelques secondes et son visage disait très bien qu'elle s'interrogeait sur ma santé mentale puis elle haussa les épaules et se re-concentra sur sa souris tandis que je faisais de même dépité de mon propre comportement. Rha non mais qu'est ce que j'avais aujourd'hui à accumuler les gaffes comme ça! Bon reprenons nous et tentons plutôt de transformer cette fichue souris! Mais alors que je lançais le sortilège ma souris pris la poudre d'escampette et je n'eus d'autre choix que de la pourchasser dans toutes la classes m'attirant ainsi des remarques moqueuses de mes camarades et quand je pus enfin regagner ma place souris en main et les cheveux passablement décoiffé je pus jurer que je vis le professeur Dumbledore se retourner et ses épaules se soulever dans un fou rire silencieux. Décidemment j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché...

La suite du cours se déroula sans autre incidents majeurs mis à part que je changeais ma souris en bouteille au lieu de la tasse demandé et lorsque le sonnerie retentie enfin se fus avec un immense soulagement que je sortais de la classe où je retrouvais Andréa et Joël qui m'attendaient, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

-Franchement Hana la poursuite entre toi et la souris était tout simplement énorme! Me lança Joël tandis qu'Andrea repartait dans un fou rire où il la rejoint très vite lorsqu'elle se mit à m'imiter courant dans tout les sens après une souris invisible.  
>-Hahaha très drôle...<br>-Te vexes pas Hana, ce n'est pas méchant et puis au moins avec toi y a de l'ambiance! Lâcha Andréa entre deux éclats de rire.  
>-Ravi de servir à quelque chose. Ironisais-je en retenant cependant un sourire tandis qu'elle continuais son sketch, Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si vous restez planté là à rire comme deux idiots je vous laisse là parce que j'ai pas spécialement envie de rater le cour de divination.<br>-Ha ouais pas bête... Allez Joël arrête de rire on y va!

Et nous finîmes donc par nous diriger vers la tour d'astronomie. A mon plus grand bonheur il ne m'arriva plus rien de fâcheux pendant toute la journée si bien que les heures passèrent à toute vitesse et lorsque les cours se terminèrent enfin je sentis une boule de stress se former dans mon ventre que je tentais d'ignorer tout en rangeant mes affaires:

-Hé Hana!

Je relevais la tête pour voir mes deux amis face à moi, voyant qu'il avait capté mon attention Joël reprit:

-Sa te dirais une promenade au parc?  
>-Ha... Heu, c'est que là je ne peux pas trop désolé...<p>

Je vis les yeux d'Andréa s'illuminer et je grimaçais, cette fois il semblerait que je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à son interrogatoire.

-T'as un rendez vous avec lui c'est ça? ! !  
>-Lui ? Qui ça? S'étonna Joël qui visiblement n'avait pas encore fait le lien.<br>-Oui, pour bosser.  
>-De qui vous parlez les filles?<br>-Mais c'est génial! Vas y fonce faut pas que tu sois en retard!

Et sur ces mots elle me poussa vers les escaliers avant d'entrainer Joël vers le parc j'eu tout juste le temps d'entendre celui ci lancer encore une fois d'une voix énerver "Mais de qui vous parliez à la fin toutes les deux?" avant qu'ils ne passent les grandes portes et sortent du château.  
>Je me dirigeais donc vers la bibliothèque dans laquelle j'entrais quelques minutes plus tard avant de me diriger vers la table où nous avions discuté la veille et je le vis nonchalamment assis face à moi. Il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre posé sur la table et n'avait donc pas encore remarqué ma présence. Respirant un grand coup j'avançais à grandes enjambés rapides vers lui.<p>

-Tom?

* * *

><p>Nyaaaaaaa alors vous en pensez quoi?<br>Selon vous comment va se passez cette séance bossage sur un devoir qui, rappelons le, n'a jamais existé. Mais surtout comment va réagir Hana en présence du garçon qui la fait un peu trop fantasmer?  
>Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre alors laissez moi des commentaires pour me motiver héhé ^O^<p> 


	6. Lumière

Wahou ça fait un bail! J'avous que j'avais complétement oublié que je postais cette fic sur ce site aussi (pardon!) mais l'avantage c'est que du coup j'ai plutot pas mal avancé! Et mes chapitres sont beaucoup plus long maintenant! Enfin bref, je me tais et je vous laisse profiter!

* * *

><p><strong>Lumière <strong>**_ou comment comprendre avec un train de retard_**

A l'entente de son nom, Tom releva lentement la tête et m'observa tandis que je parvenais à sa hauteur. Gêné de sentir son regard posé sur moi, je pris rapidement place face à lui et, ne sachant que faire d'autre je relevais finalement le regard et dus me retenir de crier lorsque je vis qu'il était retourné à sa lecture et ne me prêtait plus la moindre attention:

-Heu, Tom? Lançais-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.  
>-Oui? me répondit-il sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.<br>-Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle!

Non mais pour qui il se prend à m'ignorer de la sorte? C'est pourtant lui qui a proposer qu'on se retrouve ici, si il ne voulait pas me voir il n'avait qu'à se taire je ne lui avais rien demandé! Soudain Tom releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire moqueur avant de refermer son livre et de le ranger dans son sac.

-Voila c'est chose faite, dit il en me regardant de haut, contente? ajouta-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid, décidemment je ne comprends absolument rien à son brusque changement d'attitude ce matin encore il se montrait assez amical mais là il se moque ouvertement de moi, aurait il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi en jouant au gentil camarade de classe et aurait il décidé de montrer sa vraie personnalité? Coupant court à mes réflexion Tom reprit la parole:

-Bien si nous en venions à la raison de ta présence ici?  
>-De notre présence ici. Le rectifiais-je.<br>-Peu importe. Il éluda ma remarque en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter, Quel est le sujet de ton fameux devoir d'histoire de la magie?  
>-Je dois parler d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard.<br>-Et tu as choisis Salazar Serpentard?

Je le sentais septique et il avait raison de l'être, après tout la maison Serpentard n'est pas vraiment apprécié des autres alors pourquoi aurais je choisis sa maison plutôt que la mienne? Mais il était hors de question que je lui dise la vérité à savoir que si je cherchais du côté des Serpentard c'était dans l'unique but d'en apprendre d'avantage sur lui et de résoudre l'impression de malaise que me causait l'entente de son nom de famille.

-Oui je suis très curieuse et je connais déjà plus ou moins bien les autres fondateurs alors j'ai décidé de faire mon devoir sur lui, après tout je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour rien il faut que je travaille!

Mon explication sembla lui suffire car il hocha la tête et continua:

-Et qu'as tu trouvé de particulier?

Sa question bien qu'anodine me fit un effet bizarre, j'avais la sensation qu'il espérait quelque chose de ma réponse bien que j'aurais été incapable de dire quoi exactement. Secouant la tête pour retrouver mes esprit je me re-concentrais sur le moment présent et sur l'urgence présente c'est à dire trouver une réponse convenable:

-Pour le moment pas grand chose d'intéressant, juste des informations comme sa date de naissance et de mort et d'autre trucs du même genre, j'étais en train d'étudier son arbre généalogique sur le livre que tu as pris hier mais maintenant qu'il a disparu je ne sais pas de quoi je vais pouvoir parler...  
>-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu avais marqué?<br>-Non pas vraiment.

L'espace d'un instant je crus apercevoir une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux mais aussitôt son regard redevint froid et dénué d'émotion ce qui m'amena à la conclusion que je devais surement avoir rêvé. Puis me rappelant de ce que j'avais découvert dans le livre j'hésitais à lui en faire part, comment réagirait il si il apprenait que le descendant de Salazar Serpentard se trouvait entre les murs de ce château et qu'il lui avait surement déjà parlé? J'avais la désagréable impression que le fait que je sois au courant d'une telle chose ne lui plairait surement pas aussi décidais-je de me taire pour le moment:

-Bien, il se leva et se dirigea vers des étagères avant de revenir avec quelques livres, commence par lire ceux là ça devrait suffire.  
>-Merci.<p>

Il ne releva pas et ressorti son livre avant de se replonger dans sa lecture sans plus m'accorder d'importance, blessé par son manque de considération je me saisis d'un des livre qu'il avait apporté et commençais à le feuilleter, quel ironie pensais je, dire que je suis obligé de bosser sur un devoir fantôme alors que j'ai pleins de devoirs bien réel qui m'attendent et que la personne pour qui je suis forcé de faire ça s'en fiche totalement, si j'avais sus j'aurais refusé sa proposition ce matin...

Tout à mes pensées, je relevais discrètement les yeux vers Tom, toujours absorbé dans ce qui semblait être un livre de magie plutôt douteuse si j'en jugeais à son titre : "la magie noire au cours des siècles". Comme il ne faisait absolument pas attention à moi j'en profitais pour l'observer de tout mon soul, mon regard glissa tout d'abord sur son torse que je devinais musclé par des heures d'entrainement au quidditch puis il remonta au niveau de ses épaules fortes qui semblaient donner l'impression de pouvoir surmonter n'importe quoi avant de finalement arriver à son visage. Là, mon regard s'arrêta sur sa peau pale, puis sur ses quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux avant de finir par s'arrêter sur ses lèvres, au moment même où mes yeux arrivèrent à cet endroit de son visage je rougis et dus me contenir pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et m'emparer de ces lèvres qui m'attiraient tant, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a un tel effet sur moi après tout au vue de son caractère je devrais le détester non? Alors pourquoi malgré tout je me sens autant attirer par lui? Décidément ça ne dois vraiment pas tourner rond chez moi. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder à l'envie dévorante de réaliser mon fantasme du moment et tout à mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que Tom avait lui aussi levé les yeux et me détaillait à son tour et ce ne fus que lorsque je sentis une désagréable impression dans ma tête que je revins à moi et foudroyais Tom du regard:

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas essayer de lire dans mes pensées Tom.  
>-Peut être mais je voulais savoir à quoi tu pouvais penser pour avoir une tête comme ça. me répondit il avec un sourire sarcastique tandis que mes joues viraient au pourpre.<br>-ça ne te regarde pas!  
>-Justement je n'en suis pas si sure.<br>-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

J'avais tout à fait conscience que je m'aventurais sur un terrain dangereux mais je ne pouvais rien faire les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche avant même que je n'en prenne conscience et maintenant que c'était dit je n'avais plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière:

-Peut être la façon dont tu me regarde. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.<br>-Ha oui? Dit il en s'inclinant au dessus de la table si bien que son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, il eu un sourire satisfait avant de lâcher, je parle de ce regard là.

Et il se recula de nouveau me laissant complètement désemparé par la situation. Qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre? A t'il comprit exactement l'effet qu'il a sur moi? J'espère que non car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut mais malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'il lui reste beaucoup de doute à ce sujet et si il lui en reste ils doivent être très mince... Refusant de m'avouer vaincu pour autant je lui lançais un regard de défi avant de me réfugier dans la lecture de mes livres. Quelques instants plus tard je lançais discrètement un regard vers Tom mais celui ci s'était également replongé dans la lecture de son livre qui décidemment devait être passionnant.

Pendant de longues minutes, on n'entendit plus rien si ce n'est le bruit régulier de ma plume sur le parchemin et le léger bruit produit par Tom lorsqu'il tournait les pages. De temps en temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui lancer de bref coup d'œil mais la plupart du temps il restait concentré sur son livre et les rares fois où je croisais son regard il m'adressait, soit un sourire moqueur soit un regard neutre ce à quoi je répondais en me replongeant aussi sec dans ma lecture. Le temps passa ainsi et lorsque Tom se leva je lui adressais un regard interrogateur:

-C'est l'heure de manger. Me répondit-il simplement.

Je me levais à mon tourd et entrepris de ranger mes livres, Tom me regarda faire sans bouger, il aurait put m'aider quand même au lieu de rester planter là! Mais ce serait surement trop demander à monsieur le parfait préfet... Je finis tout de même par ranger tout les livres et suivis Tom qui se dirigeais, celui-ci, au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie alla au comptoir de la bibliothèque et curieuse je décidais de le suivre.

-Bonsoir. dit-il à la bibliothécaire d'une voix douce qui me fit grimacer.  
>-Hooo bonsoir Tom, roucoula t'elle en ôtant aussitôt ses lunettes.<p>

Non mais je rêve ne me dites pas que toutes les femmes réagissent de cette manière lorsque Tom leur parle! Quoique réflexion faite étant dans la même position je ne devrais pas parler... Loin de se douter de mon état d'esprit, Tom continua sa discussion avec la bibliothécaire.

-Je souhaiterais emprunter ce livre.  
>-Ho mais bien sur Tom! Voyons... alors, attends je reviens je vais chercher sa fiche pour que tu puisses t'inscrire.<p>

Et sur ces mots elle s'éloigna à grand pas.

-Tu comptes vraiment emprunter ça?  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu aimes la magie noire?  
>-Disons que je la trouve...Intéressante. Répondit-il.<p>

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de lui faire part de ma vision de la chose, la bibliothécaire revint:

-Bien, alors nous disions donc que je mets l'emprunt du livre "la magie noire au cours des siècles" au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor, holala Tom mon garçon faites attention avec ce livre on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans.

Je n'entendis pas la plaisanterie de la bibliothécaire, ni même la réponse de Tom. Ma vision se brouilla et tout ce qui me restait de clair ou de précis dans le maelstrom qu'était soudainement devenue ma tête, c'était le nom que la femme venait de prononcer. Ce même nom qui réveillait en moi d'étranges souvenirs. L'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard que j'avais consulté hier, ce redessinais à présent dans mon esprit. Comme pour me souffler une vérité dangereuse.

Mais surtout, une mystérieuse conversation entre Harry Potter et ses amis Gryffondor, que j'avais surprise alors que je n'étais qu'en quatrième année, me revins soudainement. La voix assourdit d'Harry s'insinua doucement dans ma tête.

"-J'ai reçus un parchemin de Dumbledore, je dois aller le voir ce soir. Disait-il.  
>-Tu as une idée de ce que vous allez faire?<br>-Non Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais la dernière fois, Dumbledore m'avait dit que ça avait un lien avec son passé.  
>-Tu veux dire que tu vas aller fouiller dans le passé de Voldemort ? Whaou ! Flippant, répondit Ron.<br>-Je ne sais pas… Peut être veut-il que je le connaisse lorsqu'il n'était pas encore connu sous le nom de Voldemort ? Jedusor était peut-être différent ?"

La voix d'Harry s'effaça, et les paroles prononcées par la bibliothécaire résonnaient encore et encore dans mon esprit.

"Au nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor"

Alors, c'était donc ça ? L'insupportable brouillard qui m'enveloppait ce dissipa soudain, me laissant seule face à la lumière, aveuglante, brûlante. Seule face à la vérité. En un éclair, je comprenais tout. L'impression de malaise qui entourait Jedusor et son nom depuis notre rencontre, le livre mystérieusement disparu. Tom Elvis Jedusor était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Tom Elvis Jedusor était Voldemort. Une douleur insupportable, comme un violent poison, vint m'enserrer toute entière. Je faillis suffoquer, me retenant à un bord de table pour rester bien debout. Tom ce retourna soudain, livre en main, tandis que la bibliothécaire s'éloignait, retournant à son travail. Je levais les yeux vers lui, regardant l'assassin de mes parents, là, juste sous mes yeux, en chair et en os. Pour la première fois, il parut sincèrement surpris du regard, plein de haine, que je lui offrais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, prudent.

J'aurais voulus parler, mais ma bouche resta close.

-Quel est le problème cette fois? Répéta t'il, et je pus sentir l'agacement dans sa voix.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui balancer ses quatre vérités, de le rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des miettes, mais je me rappelais les paroles de Dumbledore. Il fallait me contrôler, garder mon calme et ravaler la haine et le désespoir qui m'envahissait, ou sinon l'avenir, mon avenir, serait perdu. Aussi, ravalant les mots qui me brulaient la gorge je baissais la tête, serrais les points jusqu'à les faire saigner, et me retournait vivement. Il fallait cacher le rictus douloureux sur mon visage.

- Rien. Rien, je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant, on m'attend.

Il ne répondit rien, pourtant, je le voyais très bien froncer les sourcils, méfiant, comme à son habitude.

- Et merci, pour le devoir, je lâchais, avant de me dérober.

Je fuyais vivement la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir son visage, plus jamais entendre sa voix. La rage était trop grande. La douleur, trop forte.

* * *

><p><em>Tadam! Alors vous en pensez quoi?<em>

_ça valait la peine de lire? (dites oui pitié TxT)_

_Bref en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé! Bisouuuuuuuus_

_Ps: promis je vais mettre la suite plus vite, j'attends juste de recevoir vos avis sur ce chapitre héhé_


	7. Déchirement

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez vous? Moi en tout cas ça va! Et si ça ne vas pas, réjouissez vous, voilà un nouveau chapitre de 'tout commence par un voeu' rien que pour vous! Alors, heureux?_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Déchirement<strong>_

La douleur, c'était tout ce que je ressentais. Une douleur si forte qu'elle m'oppressait la poitrine, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer. La découverte que je venais de faire était encore bien trop présente dans mon esprit, et mes jambes tremblantes ne purent très vite plus soutenir mon corps. Je me réfugiais dans une classe vide où je me laissais glisser contre le mur. Mes yeux, à présent remplis de larmes contenus, m'empêchaient de voir la moindre chose. Mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, c'était cette douleur. Cette douleur immense et cette rage dévorante. Je ne savais comment gérer ces émotions qui me donnaient à la fois envie de hurler et de tout détruire. De me recroqueviller sur moi même et de rester ainsi à pleurer. Aussi, ne bougeais-je donc pas. Restant là, prostrée contre le mur les yeux fixant un point invisible dans le fol espoir de me réveiller, et que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemars. Il n'en fut rien et les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, laissant place aux minutes, puis aux heures et, quand je sortis de mon état semi-comateux, je me rendis compte que la nuit était déjà tombé sur le château.  
>Pourtant, l'idée d'être prise en dehors des dortoirs par le concierge ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit. Toute mes pensées étaient uniquement dirigées vers Tom, la scène de la bibliothèque repassant en boucle dans mon esprit comme une lente torture qui ne prendrait jamais fin. Je repensais à son air surprit et méfiant face à ma réaction et je fus prise d'un rire nerveux. A chacun son tour, pour les questions... Petit à petit mon rire se transforma en sanglot, et mes larmes jusqu'alors contenus roulèrent le long de mes joues tandis que ma bouche se tordait en un cri silencieux mes jambes flageolantes ne purent me supporter d'avantage et je glissais lentement contre le mur pour me retrouver assise par terre la tête dans les genoux. A nouveau je restais ainsi un long moment sans bouger, sans rien faire d'autre que laisser sortir ma peine de mon corps dans l'espoir de ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui m'oppressait, m'empêchait de respirer.<p>

Le temps passa et, lorsque enfin les dernières larmes eurent séchées le long de mes joue et que je me relevais j'avais complètement perdus la notion du temps. La douleur était toujours là, bien présente mais atténué et à présent la rage me dominais. La rage d'avoir était trompée, manipulée fit surface. Je revoyais par flash les évènements de mon arrivé et je me surpris à haïr mon ancien directeur d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments alors qu'il était au courant de mon passé. Je lui avait fait confiance, j'avais même crus qu'il était l'unique personne en qui je pouvais me confier dans cette époque qui n'étais pas la mienne, mais c'était une erreur. J'ai étais stupide de croire en lui, si je ne l'avais pas fais rien ne serait arrivé, j'aurais dus rester seule comme avant, il n'y a que de cette façon que l'on n'est pas blessé. Et ce directeur qui m'affirmait le contraire ! En repensant à Dumbledore, une nouvelle bouffée de rage m'envahis mais cette fois je me contrôlais, je ne voulais pas céder à mes émotions comme tout à l'heure, aussi patientais-je de longue minutes. Tentant de dominer cette rage, à défaut de pouvoir la faire disparaître, et, quand ce fut fait je me dirigeais rapidement vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

Arrivé devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et toquais. J'entendis une voix me dire d'entrer, j'y obéissais. Le professeur Dumbledore était bien là, assit derrière son bureau, il me détailla de son regard bleu et je pus apercevoir un éclat d'inquiétude traverser ses prunelle, quand il s'aperçut de mon état. Il faut dire que je devais faire peur à voir, avec mes cheveux en bataille, mes yeux et mon nez rougis, sans oublier le fait que le fixais d'un regard haineu que je ne tentais pas de dissimuler. Mais je n'en avais que faire, et il dut le sentir car il ne me posa pas de question sur mon état lamentable. Ce contentant de me désigner un fauteuil où je pris place, sans prononcer un mot. Le silence s'installa et je le brisais très vite, incapable de supporter de me taire plus longtemps:

-Vous saviez. Vous saviez n'est ce pas? Que s'était lui.

A ma grande surprise, Dumbledore ne tenta pas de nier quoique ce soit, se contentant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. Ce simple mouvement m'exaspéra au plus haut point, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler ce que je ressentais. Que je le détestais de me l'avoir caché, que je lui avais fait confiance, qu'il aurait dut me prévenir dès le moment où je l'avais rencontre. Mais je ne fis rien de cela, et baissais la tête attendant la suite. Voyant que je l'écoutais, Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez, il leva la main alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour le contredire m'intimant par ce geste de me taire et de l'écouter, vous devez sûrement, continua-t-il, m'en vouloir de ne pas vous avoir mise en garde contre Tom, alors que vous m'aviez fait confiance. Je savais qui il était et ce qu'il allait devenir. Oui, j'aurais pus vous avertir, et veuillez croire, Miss Davis, que c'était là mon intention initiale.  
>-Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? l'interrompis-je.<br>-J'ai ensuite pensé que vous devriez l'apprendre vous même, reprit-il. Vous deviez d'abord connaître Tom Jedusor, et non pas Voldemort. Tom n'est pas parfait, ni digne de confiance, loin de là, mais vous ne devez pas pour autant lui imputer les crimes qu'il n'a pas encore commis.  
>-Je ne vous suit pas professeur, en quoi le fait que se soit Tom, et pas Voldemort change-t-il quoique se soit? Il le deviendra dans le futur et il commettra tout ces crimes!<p>

A ces mots le professeur Dumbledore souri doucement:

-Votre venue n'est pas une coïncidence, Miss, pas plus que le fait que Tom soit la première personne que vous aillez croisé, moi mis à part, à votre arrivé, souffla-t-il . -Je ne vous comprend pas professeur, répétais-je  
>-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, c'est souvent les cas, ajouta-t-il tranquillement avant de poursuivre. je ne vous demande pas de pardonner à Tom, ni même de continuer à lui parler si cela vous fait du mal, mais vous verrez, je pense que cette fois, c'est lui qui viendra vous trouver.<br>-Sans vouloir vous offenser professeur, ça m'étonnerais vraiment, il a comprit que je ne lui serais d'aucune utilité et il est passé à autre chose, répliquais-je.  
>-Nous verrons mademoiselle Davis, nous verrons, sourit-il tranquillement.<p>

A ce moment ma rage faillis ressurgir et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour me contrôler, ce ne fus que lorsque je sentis le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue que je m'arrêtais tout en refusant pour autant de regarder dans les yeux l'ex-directeur comment pouvait il parler par énigme à un moment pareil ?! Ma vie n'est pas un jeu auquel il peut se contenter d'assister en attendant de voir le résultat !  
>Semblant inconscient, ou voulant le faire croire, des pensées qui m'habitaient, Dumbledore se leva alors et j'en conclus donc que l'entrevue était terminé. Me levant à mon tour, je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais avant de la franchir, je me retournais une dernière fois vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci me fixait tranquillement.<p>

-Je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance professeur, lâchais-je.  
>-Et je vous déconseille fortement de le faire.<br>-Je ne veux plus le voir, ni même entendre le son de sa voix., continuais-je.  
>-Et c'est un droit tout à fait légitime.<br>-Mais vous avez dit que je devais lui donner une seconde chance!  
>-Je n'ai jamais dis cela.<br>-... Bonne nuit professeur.  
>-Bonne nuit Hana.<p>

Je sortis de la salle.

Après avoir marché pendant quelques minutes je m'autorisais une pause et je poussais un profond soupir. L'attitude de Dumbledore me mettais hors de moi mais d'un autre coté je ne pouvais réellement concevoir le fait qu'il n'ai pas pensé aux répercutions que tout cela pourrait avoir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'il agit de la sorte ? Et qu'a t'il voulu dire avec toutes ses phrases en énigmes ? Ne serait-ce pas plus facile si il me disait tout dès le début ? Poussant un nouveau soupir je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune, une fois arrivé, je me rendis compte qu'à nouveau elle était vide et jetant un coup d'œil rapide au réveil, je compris pourquoi : il était plus de minuit. Je me dirigeais donc à pas lents vers mon dortoir où je m'affalais sur mon lit après m'être rapidement changé mais malgré le fait que mes paupières soit lourdes et que je tombais de fatigue le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir me gagner. De longues minutes passèrent et mon esprit revint malgré mes faibles tentatives pour me distraire vers mes découvertes. A nouveau, la douleur ressurgie, et bien que j'ais les yeux fermés, le visage de Tom et celui de mes parents s'imposèrent dans mon esprit de la même manière que si on m'avait mis une photo d'eux sous le nez et qu'on m'empêchais de regarder ailleurs. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, je repoussais brutalement ma couverture pour fouiller dans ma valise d'où je ressortis un mp3, et, après l'avoir allumé et lancé à fond sur une musique choisi au hasard, je me recouchais. Là, je me concentrais sur les paroles qui s'enchaînaient très rapidement en français et tentais d'en comprendre le sens. Après plusieurs minutes où je ne pensais à rien si ce n'est à la musique qui m'emplissaient les oreilles, je finis enfin, par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je rêvais, je devais rêvais sinon comment expliquer le fait que je sois assise dans ma cuisine face à mon père qui lit tranquillement le journal et attendant que ma mère qui chantait sur une vieille chanson française qui s'échappais d'une radio acheté dans un magasin d'antiquité ait fini de préparer le dîner ? Mais peut importe, même si je sais que ce n'est pas réel je veux quand même vivre ces instants comme des morceau de souvenirs que j'aurais recueillis, pour ne pas oublier le sourire de maman ou le grommellement de papa lorsqu'il lit les nouvelles. Car c'est de ça dont j'ai le plus peur, d'oublier. Soudain, la sonnette retentie. Ma mère cria qu'elle arrivait et se dirigea vers la porte. Je l'entendis rapidement demander quelque chose à la personne qui avait sonné puis plus rien, le silence. Des pas retentirent alors et une ombre apparut mais ce n'était pas ma mère. Paniquant, je me levais d'un bond tandis que mon père me fixait semblant surpris de ma réaction :

-Qui êtes vous ? ,Lançais-je, Que voulez et qu'avez vous fait à ma mère ?!

L'ombre ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever sa main droite et je vis qu'elle tenait une baguette et surtout qu'elle visait mon père qui nous fixait à présent tour ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Arrêtez ! , m'exclamais-je, Ne faites pas ça s'il vous plais ne faites pas ça !

Je fouillais désespérément mes poches à la recherche de ma propre baguette mais mes poches demeuraient obstinément vides. Alors, comme au ralenti, je vis la bouche de l'ombre face à moi bouger, prononçant cette formule maudite tandis qu'un rai de couleur verte jailli de l'extrémité de sa baguette pour aller frapper mon père, lequel écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, mort.

-Nooooooooooooooooon !

Le cri s'était échappé de ma bouche sans même que je ne m'en rende compte alors que mon esprit tentait d'analyser le fait que mes parents venaient de mourir, une nouvelle fois. Les yeux brillants de rage, je me retournais vers la silhouette et laissais échappé un hoquet de surprise lorsque son visage m'apparut enfin. Grand, la peau pale, son visage ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui d'un serpent, Voldemort se tenait devant moi un rictus de victoire déformant encore d'avantage ses traits. Tremblante de terreur je reculais instinctivement sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux le son qui s'élevait de la vieille radio était à présent grésillant rendant impossible la compréhension des paroles. Voldemort fixa mon manège avec amusement avant de s'avancer à pas lent vers moi ce qui eu pour effet de me faire reculer encore plus vite jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute violemment le mur et que je me retrouve prise au piège. Face à moi, Voldemort s'arrêta laissant une distance de moins d'un mètre entre nous. Il me jugea même façon que le fait un chat lorsqu'il à attrapé une souris et qu'il s'apprête à la dévorer me provoquant par la même occasion un frisson de terreur le long de l'échine. Soudain, il se métamorphosa. Il rétrécit un peu restant toujours plus grand que moi, son crane jusqu'alors chauve se pourvus de beau cheveux brun où certains tombaient légèrement sur des yeux noir. Son nez quasiment inexistant fut remplacé par un parfaitement droit en bref son visage qui était repoussant il y a encore quelques instant était à présent celui d'un garçon de mon age particulièrement séduisant et un cri manqua de s'échapper de mes lèvres lorsque je le reconnus :

-T-Tom ?! ,Articulais-je.

Tom me fixait toujours avant de reprendre sa marche réduisant ainsi l'espace qui nous séparait tandis que mes pieds tentaient vainement de reculer comme si j'espérais pouvoir traverser le mur. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, Tom s'arrêta de nouveau plongeant son regard dans le mien alors que je me perdais malgré moi dans ses pupilles d'un noir sans fond. Soudain sa bouche se tordit en un sourire moqueur pendant qu'il lâchait sur un ton sarcastique :

-Et bien tu n'as plus peur ?

Et il m'embrassa. Au début, surprise je ne réagis pas mais quand, je réalisais ce qu'il était en train de faire et que je repensais à la vision encore toute fraîche de lui assassinant froidement mes parents je me débattit de toutes mes forces tentant de le repousser. Tom cependant, loin de se reculer s'appuya au contraire contre moi me plaquant de tout son poids contre le mur tout en approfondissant de force le baisé et, lorsque je sentis sa langue contre la mienne je perdis complètement l'esprit, occultant le meurtre de mes parents, je répondis au baisé en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le forcer à s'avancer encore d'avantage si toute fois c'était possible. L'échange ne fut en aucun cas doux, c'était violent et ma tête cogna plusieurs fois contre le mur, il me dominait entièrement et bien que je trouvais l'idée quelque peu malsaine, je le laissais faire me contentant de répondre à chacun de ses gestes alors que je me perdais conscience de tout ce qui m'entourais la musique de la radio résonnant maintenant à plein pot dans mes oreilles. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent durer à la fois une éternité et un minuscule instant, il se recula haletant quelque peu et me fixa avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-...na, Hana, Hana !

Hein? Qu'est ce qui se passe? D'où vient cette voix ? Pourquoi est ce que tout semble disparaître autour de moi ?! Je me débattais vainement, tentant sans succès de me raccrocher à quelque chose avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux, que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermé. Face à moi, Andréa me fixait avec une moue ennuyée :

-Enfin! ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'essais de te réveiller ! S'exclama t'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Ha oui, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Comment avais-je pus oublier une chose pareille ? Mais surtout ! Comment avais-je pus laisser arriver une telle chose ?! Même dans un simple rêve embraser l'assassin de mes parents relève de la folie pure ! Remarquant mon air soucieux Andréa me sourit :

-Et c'est quoi cette tête dès le matin ? Si tu continus en plus d'être en retard tu vas choper des rides avant l'âge !

Je lui adressais un pale sourire avant de prendre mon uniforme pour me changer. Une fois que ce fus chose faite, nous sortîmes toutes les deux du dortoir pour retrouver Joël qui nous attendait. Après l'avoir salué, nous reprîmes notre marche, cette fois en direction de la grande salle, tout en discutant. Enfin, dans mon cas, je me contentais plutôt d'hocher simplement la tête de temps à autres tandis qu'ils parlaient puisque j'étais incapable de suivre une véritable conversation. Mon esprit était concentré sur Tom. Comment devais-je agir ? Malgré moi, je revis la scène ou il m'embrassais et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir mais aussitôt sa véritable identité me revint en pleine figure et la rage se mélangea à ce sentiment si étrange qui m'envahissais dès que j'avais ce genre de pensées sur Tom. Mais, m'empêchant d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Andréa me donna un coup de coude me forçant à sortir de mes pensées.

-Regarde un peu qui arrive ! Lança t'elle en me lançant un regard complice tandis que Joël soupirait faiblement.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction, je levais la tête. Nous étions à présent en train de descendre les grands escaliers et, sortant des cachots un groupe de serpentard se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la Grande Salle et, parmi eux, je reconnus sans aucun problème Tom . Celui-ci, lorsqu'il m'aperçu s'arrêta et me fixa et je me surpris à m'interroger sur l'expression que devait faire mon visage car, puisque mes joues chauffais, je savais que je rougissais de nouveau mais le fait que je lui lançais également un regard haineux devait donner un résultat assez étrange. Nous nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants puis, il détourna la tête et reprit tranquillement sa marche. Poussant un discret soupir à la fois de soulagement et de déception, je me tournais vers mes amis et après leur avoir adressés un sourire nous pénétrâmes à notre tour dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voila! Alors verdict? Laissez moi un commentaire pour savoir si il faut que j'aille me cacher dans la montagne au milieu des ours! Ha oui je m'excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'avais pas mal de contrôle et donc j'ai attendus les vacances!<strong>_  
><em><strong>A la prochaine!<strong>_


	8. Décision

**_Salut à tous!_**

**_Voila le chapitre huit en espérant qu'il vous plaise! En tout cas ça a était vraiment difficil de vous le faire partager! Pour vous donnez un indice c'est déjà la troisième, ou quatrième?, fois que je tape ce message et à chaque fois il y a un problème, au début tout les accents disparaissent (quel dur travaille de devoir tous les remmettre) ensuite c'est mon texte qui se fait la malle et maintenant je vois que je me suis trompé de fichier... (oui ça faisait bien trois fois enfait!)_**

**_Mais passons cette fois c'est VRAIMENT la bonne! Alors bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Décision<strong>

Une semaine, cela faisait exactement une semaine, trois heures et vingt quatre minutes que cette histoire occupait entièrement mon esprit. Je n'avait depuis les événement de la bibliothèque plus reparlait a Tom et celui contrairement aux prédictions de Dumbledore ne manifestait aucun signe pouvant indiquer que je l'intéressait encore mais ironiquement je ne savais si je devais oui ou non me réjouir d'avoir eu raison.  
>Sa voie me manquait terriblement tellement que j'en regrettais presque qu'il ne tente plus de m'extirper des informations à longueur de journée. Mais plus que tout le reste, son regard me hantait. Ses yeux si sombres que j'avais pris l'habitude de me perdre dedans, ses pupilles noir qui me donnaient toujours l'impression de sonder mon être m'obsédaient a un tel point que j'en rêvais presque. Mais, c'était toujours au moment ou mon esprit s'aventurait sur de telle pensées sur Tom que, tel un serpent particulièrement sadique le souvenir de ce qu'il allait devenir me revenait en pleine figure me faisant redescendre brutalement sur Terre.<p>

Cela faisait également deux jours que mon humeur s'était détériorée drastiquement, je me levais tard et souvent fatigué, ayant veillé tardivement la veille, n'arrivant pas a trouver le sommeil, je me montrais également irascible auprès des autres et particulièrement vis a vis d'Andréa et Joël qui, si ils s'étaient inquiété de mon état au début, avaient, semble t-il, décidé d'attendre que je me calme et que j'accepte de leur parler. Andréa semblait avoir plus ou moins compris que le problème venait de Tom et je l'avait même entendu discuter avec Joël alors qu'elle pensait que je n'écoutais pas proposant diverses idées pour, selon elle, nous "rabibocher" mais, à mon grand soulagement, Joël avait réussi a l'en dissuader et depuis, elle se contentait de subir mes diverses sautes d'humeur sans rien dire. Ce en quoi je lui était extrêmement reconnaissante.

Je poussais un profond soupir et jetais un regard à celle-ci, loin de se rendre compte que je l'observait, Andréa baillait ouvertement sans se préoccuper de suivre le cours d'histoire de la magie enseigné par un professeur Bins bien vivant ce qui, avait manqué de me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Je détournais la tête, retournant ainsi aux pensées qui ne me quittaient plus depuis une semaine. Me poser les mêmes questions depuis autant de temps sans trouver la moindre réponse était en train de me rendre folle! Je me massais douloureusement le crâne, me demandant une énième fois ce que j'étais censé faire et, comme pour m'interrompre dans mes sombres pensées, la sonnerie retenti alors. Andréa me rejoignis presque aussitôt et m'adressa comme a son habitude un grand sourire tandis que Joël la suivait en râlant contre le devoir qu'avait apparemment annoncé Bins mais que je n'avais visiblement pas entendus.

Retenant un soupir, je me levais a mon tour et commençais lentement a ranger mes affaires. Mes deux amis attendirent patiemment que je fus prête avant de se diriger vers la sortie mais, alors que je passais les portes, je me stoppais brutalement:

-Aie Hana qu'est ce qui te prend?! S'exclama Andréa qui, ne m'aillant pas vu m'arrêter, venait de me rentrer dedans.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce fut tout juste si je l'entendis rouspéter dans mon dos contre mon étourderie. Tout autours de moi avait disparu, j'étais entièrement focalisé sur la personne qui se tenait devant moi, appuyé contre le mur. Andréa, devant s'impatienter de ne pas avoir de réponse, finit par passer sa tête par dessus mon épaule et je pus sans difficulté aucune deviner le grand sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

-Ouuuh, Hana! Je viens de me rappeler qu'on avait un truc super important a faire! On se retrouve plus tard. Salut!

Et sans me laisser une chance d'en placer une, elle saisit le bras de Joël et le traîna derrière elle.  
>Je la suivais des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir avant de me décider à retourner la tête vers lui. Lui qui occupait de façon si différentes toutes mes pensées depuis une semaine. Lui qui m'attirait autant qu'il me dégoûtait. Lui qui me fixait sans parler depuis le début. Je pris une grande respirant et, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux, je lançais:<p>

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

Il ne répondit pas. Je reposais la même question sans obtenir plus de résultat et, n'y tenant plus, je finis par céder et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, les même sensations m'envahirent, j'avais le sentiment de me noyer dans le noir profond de ses yeux tandis que lui me fixait, impassible. Je détournais à nouveaux les yeux et réitéré ma question et, cette fois il y répondu.

-Je suis venus te rapporter ce que tu avais oublié. -Ce que j'avais oublié ?

Le son de sa voix avait eu l'effet d'un choc électrique et mon cœur tambourinait à présent à toute allure dans ma poitrine si fort que, pendant un instant, j' eu peur qu'il ne l'entende. Il se contenta de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir un parchemin qu'il me tendit. Hésitante, je restais ainsi, regardant tour à tour, le parchemin et lui :

-Prends le il ne va pas te lancer un sort. Railla-t-il.

Me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, je m'empressais de m'emparer du parchemin en m'empourprant et, le déroulant, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait du faux devoir d'histoire de la magie que j'avais fait avec lui la semaine dernière. Interdite, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur :

-Tu l'as fais tomber quand tu t'enfuyais. -Je ne... Commençais-je avant de m'arrêter ne sachant comment justifier mes actes.

Il me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis, sans quitter mon regard, il fit un pas en avant. J'en fis un en arrière.

-Pourquoi me fuis tu? -Ça ne te regardes pas.

Pour la première fois depuis notre échange, les lèvres de Tom se relevèrent en ce sourire moqueur qu'il m'adressait souvent alors que je me giflais mentalement, en ne démentant pas ses paroles, je venais par la même occasion de lui avouer ouvertement que je le fuyais. Rageant contre mon étourderie je me décidais à lui faire face une bonne fois pour toute :

-Oui je te fuyais.

-Et puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-Non.

-Oh, et pourquoi donc?

-Tu n'as pas à la connaître.

-Et, est ce que dans ce cas, je peux savoir la véritable raison pour laquelle tu voulais récupérer le livre ?

Je plissais les yeux, si moi j'avais décidé de jouer carte sur table, il semblait en avoir décidé de même.

-Non plus.

-Donc, il s'arrêta quelque instant faisant mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre, tu avous que tu ne faisais pas réellement un devoir sur Salazar Serpentard ?

-Ne joue pas les innocents, tu le savais au moment même où je te l'ai dis n'est ce pas ?

Son visage se ferma quelque peu et il paru agacé que je l'ai percé à jour mais il continua cependant reprenant en même temps un masque imperméable :

-Pourquoi avais tu besoin de ce livre ? -Tu n'as pas répondus à ma question. -Toi non plus.

A nouveau, je levais les yeux au ciel. Sa manie de toujours esquiver les questions les plus importantes me mettaient toujours hors de moi :

-Certes je n'ai pas répondus à ta question, repris-je en contenant ma frustration, mais je t'ai posé une question la première. Alors je pense que...

-Oui.

-Pardon ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil, surprise de sa brusque interruption.

-Oui je savais que tu mentais dès le début. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi avais tu besoin de ce livre ?

-Alors pourquoi as-tu voulus que je fasse ce devoir avec toi ?

A ces mots, Tom me fit un sourire moqueur et je devinais ce qu'il allait me dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

-Il me semble, dit il, que, cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai posé une question le premier.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure de frustration, il venait de me prendre à mon propre piège car, si lui n'avait eu qu'à confirmer quelque chose que je savais déjà, je devais moi, lui faire part d'informations dont il n'avait sûrement pas la moindre idée. J'avais crus maîtriser cette joute verbale mais il semblerait à présent que Tom avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur moi. Parfaitement au courant de ma frustration, Tom m'adressa un sourire vainqueur tandis que je me torturais le cerveau pour trouver une solution.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je cherchais quelque chose.

-Et qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de poser plusieurs questions ! M'offusqu'ai-je.

-Tu n'as pas réellement répondus à ma question.

Je grimaçais, évidemment, j'aurais dus me douter qu'une réponse aussi vague ne lui aurait pas suffit !

-Des informations.

-Et quelles informations ? -

Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je pourrais..., il se rapprocha de moi avant de susurrer près de mon oreille me faisant reculer les joues rouges, ...T'aider dans tes recherches.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Dois-je en conclure que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Je le dévisageais quelques instants, hésitante sur ce que je pouvais lui révéler. Il soutint mon regard sans ciller et, une fois de plus, ce fus moi qui rompit l'échange.

-Oui. Mais inutile d'aller vérifier dans le livre que tu as caché je ne sais où, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a apporté la réponse.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres et je souris devant ma faible victoire, je venais de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais moi non plus pas étais dupe quand à son mensonge sur la prétendue disparition du livre. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de détourner la tête et de commencer à s'en aller.

Je restais interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, l'observant s'éloigner à grand pas puis, quand il fut hors de vue, je reprenais également ma route, me dirigeant dans la direction opposée. Là, je trouvais Andréa assise sur les marches de l'escalier. Quand elle me vit, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre ce que je fis, sachant déjà ce qui m'attendait :

-Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

-Joel n'est pas là ?

-Non. Je lui ai dit de partir devant pour qu'on puisse avoir une discussion de fille.

-Toi alors...

Mais malgré qu'elle ai une fois de plus fini par essayer de me réconcilier avec Tom je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Après tout, je savais qu'elle avait fait ça parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Et que veux tu savoir ?

-Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

Sa question me surpris, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, plutôt à ce qu'elle me demande de quoi on avait parlé ou autre... Réfléchissant à sa question, la réponse me vint d'elle même.

-Mieux.

C'était vrai. Même si le malaise, la douleur était toujours là, avoir pus parler franchement à Tom m'avais fait étrangement du bien. Dumbledore avait raison. Même si Tom ne méritait pas ma confiance, je ne pouvais pas lui imputer des crimes qu'il n'avait pas encore commit. Tom n'était pas Voldemort, du moins pas encore, et comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, ma venue dans cette époque n'était pas un hasard. J'étais là pour quelque chose et j'étais bien déterminé à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Fière de ma résolution, je relevais la tête et adressais un grand sourire à Andréa. Celle-ci me fixa quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon sourire et de se lever.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas tout est redevenu normal !

Je me levais à mon tour et la suivis. Comme elle l'avait dit, nous avions enfin une conversation normale, discutant de chose et d'autres pour arriver finalement au match de quidditch de demain qui opposerait les poufsouffle au serpentard. Et, débâtant sur les chances de gagner des Poufsouffle, nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer si bien que quand, rappelé à l'ordre par notre estomac, nous décidâmes de stopper là notre discutions, la soirée était déjà bien entamé.

Rapidement, nous nous mîmes en marches espérant que le repas ne soit pas déjà terminé mais, alors que nous allions arrivé en vue des porte de la Grand Salle, je me stoppais nette pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Andréa, aillant cette fois remarqué mon arrêt, stoppa elle aussi et suivit mon regard avant de grogner pour exprimer son mécontentement. Devant nous, Belatrix s'avançait entouré de serpentards mais, cette fois, Tom n'était pas parmi eux.

Son regard se posa sur moi et je pris peur, et si elle m'attaquait .Là. Maintenant ? Ses amis l'aiderait sûrement et même avec l'aide d'Andréa ,qui se joindrait sans nul doute dans la bagarre, nous n'avions aucune chance de l'emporter !

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, elle détourna la tête hautainement avant de me passer devant sans plus m'adresser un regard. Surprise, je regardais Andréa et la vit soupirer, relâchant la pression sur sa baguette qu'elle avait déjà sorti et qui laissait échapper des étincelles rouge, sans doute preuve de sa nervosité.

-Eh ben, commença-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais crus qu'elle puisse nous passer devant comme ça. -Moi non plus. Mais c'est mieux comme ça !

-Oui tu as raison ! Mais il n'empêche que c'est bizarre, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de se retenir de se battre...

A ce moment, les paroles de Tom me revinrent en mémoire, il lui avait interdit de s'en prendre de nouveau à moi. Apparemment elle semblait avoir assez bien compris le message. Soulagé, je laissais échappé un soupir, c'était au moins un problème de réglé.

Captant mon soulagement évident, Andréa sourit avant de reprendre sa marche en criant que si on ne se dépêchais pas toute la nourriture serait partie. Revenant brusquement à la réalité, je me dépêchais de la suivre tandis qu'elle s'élançait dans le hall. 

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors qu'en pensez vous? Avis positif et négatif sont les bienvenus! Je veux tout faire pour m'améliorer afin de vous faire aimez cette fic!<em>**

**_Oui il est plus court que les autres. Mais c'est un chapitre un peu de transition. Les prochains seront aussi long voir plus que les autres ne vous en faites pas! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même..._**

**_Je remercis une fois de plus toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, ils me font tous extrémement plaisir!_**


	9. Rain

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Il est vraiment long celui là alors j'espère qu'il vous plairas ! Bon je vous embêtes pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: <strong>_Rain_

Il faisait noir. Je ne voyais strictement rien. D'ailleurs, je ne sentais absolument rien non plus. J'avais la sensation confuse de ne pas être là. Et puis, qu'est ce que c'était que "là"? Où suis je? Je devrais être à Poudlard non? Je tentais de bouger, rien ne se passa. Par merlin que se passait il? Me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre geste, je pris peur, une peur panique, incontrôlable, m'envahie de toute part. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne se fit entendre, puis soudain, sans prévenir, je me sentis violemment tiré vers le bas. 

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais de nouveau à Poudlard ,dans mon lit. Mes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce mais tout était normal, les filles dormaient paisiblement. Tremblante, je repoussais mes couvertures et me mettais debout. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais horriblement chaud, ma chemise de nuit me collait désagréablement au dos. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, là, je me déshabillais et prenais une rapide douche froide. Une fois calmé, séché et rhabillé, je me regardais dans le miroir.

Je grimaçais en découvrant mon reflet, le visage pale, mes yeux étaient rouge et des cernes apparaissaient, preuve irréfutable de mon manque de sommeil. Poussant un soupir, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'arranger la chose sans pour autant obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.  
>De retour sur mon lit, mon esprit vagabonda vers mon rêve. Il m'avait parut si réel! Si réel et si effrayant... Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de la sensation que j'avais ressentis, la sensation de ne pas exister. Bizarrement, si dans mon rêve je ne ressentais rien du tout, à présent je me sentais étrangement ballonné... Décidément ,pensais-je, depuis un certain temps il ne m'arrive que des trucs bizarre!<p>

Puis, fermant les yeux, je me laissais lentement retomber dans le sommeil. Ce fut Andréa qui me réveilla, elle me secoua plusieurs fois puis, voyant que je n'avais aucune intention de bouger se décida à sortir en criant qu'elle partait devant. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, j'avais mal dormis, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre je vis que de nombreux nuages se rassemblaient dans le ciel.

-Il va pleuvoir... Murmurais-je.

Décidant que j'avais assez traîné, je me levais vivement, chose que je regrettais aussitôt car je fus prise d'un violent vertige qui ne disparu que plusieurs secondes plus tard. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où je me changeais rapidement, puis, rassemblant mes affaires, je me ruais vers les escaliers qu'avait emprunté Andréa plusieurs minutes plus tôt. Mais, alors que je posais le pied sur la première marche, je fus prise d'une violente douleur. Lâchant mes affaires sous le coup, je me recroquevillais sur moi même serrant mon ventre d'où semblait provenir la douleur. Ce ne fut que de longue minutes plus tard que la douleur se minimisa et que je pus finalement me remettre debout, chancelante.

Je devais être malade pensais-je, je n'aurais qu'à aller à l'infirmerie après les cours... Ramassant mes affaires tombé au sol, je me hâtais vers la sortie et, sans passer par la grande salle, me dirigeais directement vers ma salle de cours. Là, je retrouvais Andréa et Joel qui me firent signe de les rejoindre dès qu'ils m'aperçurent.

-Alors Hana, tu as encore traîné au lit? Me taquina Joel.

Je lui lançais un vague sourire d'excuse auquel il répliqua par un rire. Andréa elle, me fixait étrangement mais détourna les yeux lorsque je tournais la tête vers elle.

-Andréa?

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, semblant hésiter à me faire part de ce qui la tracassait, lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Joel, je constatais qu'il était aussi perplexe que moi face au comportement de notre amie.

-Et bien je... ,Reprit elle, je me demandais si... Si tu ne...

-Si je...?

Je l'encourageais du regard et elle sembla finalement se décider à se confier à moi, prenant une brève inspiration, elle reprit:

-Je me demandais si tu ne nous cachais pas quelque chose.

Je la fixais interdite. Comment le savait elle? Et d'ailleurs que savait elle? Les seules personnes au courant du fait que ma venue ici ne soit pas une chose normale sont le professeur Dumbledore et Tom, même si celui-ci ne sait pas exactement de quoi il en retourne... Semblant se rendre compte du trouble qu'avait déclenché ses paroles en moi, Andréa continua:

-Je veux dire que bien sur tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous raconter mais on est amis pas vrai? Si tu as des problèmes tu devrais nous en parler...

-Que, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Et bien c'est que en ce moment tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars et tu sembles souvent tracassé par quelque chose...

Je me retins de soupirer de soulagement, ce n'était que ça... Pendant un instant j'avais eu peur qu'elle ne sache quelque chose de plus grave... Me rendant compte qu'elle attendait une réponse de ma part je repris:

-Oui c'est vrai que je fais des cauchemars mais ce n'est rien de grave, ils n'ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres et je ne suis absolument pas tracassé par quelque chose, c'est sans doute le fait que je sois fatigué qui t'as fait penser ça.

Elle me regarda et je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, bien sur tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Mes cauchemars, mis à part celui de cette nuit, tournaient tous autours de Voldemort et je passais effectivement mon temps à penser à Tom. Il m'obsédait à un point tel que ça en devenait malsain. J'avais évidemment tenté de le chasser de mon esprit mais rien n'y faisait alors j'avais abandonné et décidé de tenter de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais bien faire vis à vis de lui seulement, à aucun moment je n'avais eu conscience que mon comportement avait alerté Andréa.

Celle-ci me fixait toujours, semblant hésiter à me croire mais, alors qu'elle allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Joel la coupa:

-Allez Andréa ne t'en fais pas pour Hana elle te dit qu'elle va bien et puis , il stoppa dans sa phrase avant de reprendre en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tu sais que si tu continus à faire une tête pareille tu auras des rides et tu ne seras plus jolie du tout?

A ces mots, Andréa rougie furieusement avant de frapper gentiment Joel pour cacher sa gêne.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi!

Je les regardais faire en souriant, remerciant mentalement Joel pour avoir dévié le sujet volontairement ou non. Puis, alors qu'Andréa se préparait à donner un nouveau coup à son ami, le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de sa salle nous indiquant ainsi que le cours allait commencer.

-Allez vous vous chamaillerez plus tard on y va.

Nous rentrâmes donc dans la salle de métamorphose et le cours débuta. Pendant toute la durée de l'heure j'observais le plus discrètement possible Mcgonagall. En élève sérieuse, elle réussissait tout les exercices à la perfection cependant je n'osais lui adresser la parole, trop intimidé à l'idée de parler à mon ancien professeur de la même manière qu'à une adolescente de mon âge.  
>A la fin du cours, je me dirigeais avec Andréa et Joel vers la sortie quand Dumbledore me retint. Il attendit que les autres élèves soit sortis pour prendre la parole.<p>

-Est ce que tout va bien Hana?

Je le regardais étonné, pourquoi donc me posait il une telle question?

-Oui professeur.

-Vous en êtes sur?

-Oui professeur il n'y a rien je vous assure.

-Vous me semblez pourtant fatigué.

Pendant un instant j'hésitais à lui parler de mon rêve avant de me résigner, pourquoi parler d'un banal cauchemar?

-J'ai juste un peu mal dormi cette nuit.

-Rien d'autre?

-Non professeur. Rien.

-Très bien dans ce cas tout va bien, vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien professeur, au revoir.

-Au revoir Hana j'espère vous voir cette après midi. Le match sera sûrement intéressant, savez vous déjà quelle équipe vous aller supporter?

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. Une fois de plus, la faculté du professeur de passer d'un sujet à un autre avec tant de facilité me laissait pantoise. Reprenant mon sérieux je répliquais:

-Oui professeur, je soutiendrais l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

-Oh, il sourit légèrement, Tom ne sera sûrement pas content.

-Il s'en fiche.

A nouveau, Dumbledore me sourit comme si il trouvait la situation particulièrement amusante puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, je le suivis et sortis à sa suite de la salle.

-Bien, il se tourna vers moi, je vous dis donc à cette après midi miss Devis.

-Oui professeur.

Et après m'avoir salué d'un bref hochement de tête, il s'éloigna. Je m'éloignais à mon tour, les cours étant fini pour la matinée je me dirigeais donc vers la grande salle où m'attendaient mes deux amis.

-Alors ? ,me fit Andréa au moment même où je m'asseyais, Qu'est ce que te voulais Dumbledore ?

-Je n'en suis pas sure moi même…

Repensant à l'étrange échange que nous avions eu, je précisais :

-Il m'a simplement demandé si j'allais bien et si j'allais au match de quidditch cette après midi.

Andréa haussa un sourcil surpris face à cette annonce tandis que Joël se contentait de piocher dans la boite de chocogrenouille posé face à lui.

-Bah , annonça t'il, ce prof a toujours était un peu bizarre. Certains se demandent si il a toute sa tête… -Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord pour moi c'est un très bon professeur !

Je les regardais tour à tour n'osant pas donner mon avis sur la question, Joël haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. ,et avant qu'Andréa puisse répliquer quoi que se soit il se tourna vers moi, Et alors tu as l'intention d'assister au match ?

-Bien sur ! Vous aussi non ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et la discussion reprit autour de ce sujet. Nous restâmes ainsi à discuter pendant un long moment si bien que les élèves finirent par arriver dans la grande salle nous faisant ainsi comprendre que le repas allait commencer.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, autours de nous les discutions allait bon train, chacun voulant parier sur le temps que mettrais Tom avant d'attraper le vif d'or. Sans même m'en apercevoir, mon regard se dirigea vers ce dernier. Il était comme à son habitude entouré de serpentards qui semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres, imitant ses moindres mouvements.

Ridicules, pensais je en tendant le bras vers un plat qui me semblait particulièrement appétissant mais, alors que j'étirais encore un peut d'avantage mon bras vers ce plat qui me semblait finalement hors d'atteinte, la même douleur que ce matin réapparue, plus douloureuse encore, si douloureuse que j'en fis tomber le plat que je venais de saisir et qui retomba sur la table dans un grand bruit.

Sans me préoccuper des discutions qui semblaient s'être brusquement arrêtées, je me saisis le ventre en fermant les yeux, tentant dans ce simple geste de faire partir la brûlure qui me lancinait le ventre. Je sentis soudain le bras d'Andréa me secouer légèrement, sa voix affolé me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je rouvrais les yeux. Plusieurs personnes me fixaient l'air curieux, à ma droite, Andréa et Joël eux semblaient réellement inquiet.

-Hana sa va ? ,me demanda Joël, Tu es toute blanche.

Je lui lançais un regard et me forçais à lui sourire pour les rassurer.

-Oui c'est rien j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre depuis ce matin mais rien de grave.

Disant cela, je relevais le regard et le dirigeais sans même y penser vers la table des serpentards, Tom me fixait, les sourcils froncé comme si il cherchait à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je vis son regard faire un rapide aller retour entre moi et Dumbledore et je fis de même. Le professeur me regardait également et lorsque son regard croisa le mien je pus y deviner de l'inquiétude.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore semblait il si inquiet pour ma santé ? Reportant mon regard sur Tom je vis qu'il avait cessé de me regarder et semblait à présent profondément plongé dans ses réflexions.

-Oui rien de grave… Répétais-je.

Mes amis se lancèrent un regard entendu, ils ne me croyaient pas, je le savais pourtant je ne savais pas vraiment quoi leur dire de plus, moi même je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Voyant que je ne dirais rien de plus, Andréa poussa un soupir.

-Et bien on dirais que beaucoup de mystères t'entourent Hana.

-Je… Commençais-je.

-Mais, elle leva la main pour me faire signe de me taire, si tu ne veux pas en parler c'est ton droit et on ne forcera pas à le faire. -

Souviens toi juste qu'en cas de problème on est là ! Rajouta Joël.

Je leur souris reconnaissante. Nous reprîmes notre repas là ou nous en étions et, alors que je me servais enfin du fameux plat qui avait réapparut par magie, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Tom, il avait disparu.

A la fin du repas, nous nous dirigeâmes tout les trois vers le terrain de quidditch bientôt imités par le reste des élèves. Dehors, les quelques nuages de ce matin avait laissé place à un ciel noir et un énorme averse s'abattis sur nous au moment où nous passâmes les portes.

De nombreux élèves, moi compris, rouspétèrent contre le temps mais nous nous rendîmes malgré tout vers le terrain. Là, nous prîmes places, nous étions relativement bien placé, tout devant de sorte que l'on est une vue imprenable sur le terrain cependant, nous n'étions pas non plus protégés par les toits et très vite, le pluie me trempa entièrement.

Je frissonnais, si avec tout ça je ne tombais pas réellement malade ! Soudain, des cris se firent entendre autour de moi, suivant leur regard, je vis que les deux équipes venaient d'entrer sur le terrain.  
>Automatiquement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Tom pour ne pas s'en détacher. De loin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le voir parfaitement ,d'autant plus que la pluie affaiblissait ma vision, mais je devinais sans problème qu'il avait encore cet air froid et impénétrable qui lui était propre.<p>

L'arbitre fit s'avancer les deux capitaines qui se serrèrent la main et le match commença.  
>Le match durait maintenant depuis une quinzaine de minutes, les serpentards avaient rapidement pris l'avantage et menait à présent de quinze à zéro. Bien sur, j'encourageais les poufsouffle mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suivre Tom du regard, à plusieurs reprises je le vis s'élancer dans une direction et j'apercevais alors le faible miroitement du vif d'or mais, à chaque fois, une brusque bourrasque le stoppait ou lui faisait perdre de vue la petite boule jaune qui s'enfuyait alors.<p>

Retenant un éternuement je fixais le stade et c'est alors que je le vis, là à quelques mètres seulement derrière lui, le vif d'or voletait tranquillement. Ne réfléchissant absolument pas, je repoussais une mèche trempé de mon visage, me penchais contre la balustrade et, pointant mon doigt vers l'objet, je criais de toute mes forces :

-Tom ! Derrière toi !

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire une chose aussi stupide ? Pourtant, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, je vis Tom tourner imperceptiblement la tête vers moi avant de faire brusquement tourner son balais . Quelques secondes plus tard, Serpentard remportait le match.

Je poussais un cri de victoire avant de me rendre compte du silence qui m'entourait, tournant la tête, je vis mes deux amis me fixer stupéfait et je réalisais soudain ce que je venais de faire : aider Tom et donc les serpentards à remporter le match alors que j'étais censé soutenir Poufsouffle !

Rougissante, je plaquais mes mains devant ma bouche et tentais de me justifier auprès d'une Andréa hilare et d'un Joël interloqué.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

-Laisse tomber Hana, me répondit Andréa en souriant, on le sait que tu voulais pas qu'il perde ton Tom !

-Que- Ce n'est pas mon Tom ! Me défendis-je.

-T'inquiètes tu fais ce que tu veux, essais juste de te souvenir de m'encourager quand se sera mon tour de jouer. Ronchonna Joël.

Andréa taquina Joël tandis que je détournais le regard, les joues rouge. Autours de nous, les élèves avaient commencés à se lever et se dirigeais à présent vers la sortie. Nous fîmes donc de même mais très vite, la foule finie par nous séparer et je me retrouvais seule.

Laissant passer devant les derniers élèves dans le but d'éviter de me faire écraser , je finis par réussir à descendre des gradins mais, alors que je pensais pouvoir enfin retourner au château et me réchauffer, je le vis.

Il était là, tranquillement accoudé, contre le bois des gradins ne semblant nullement gêné par la pluie qui lui tombait allégrement dessus. Il m'attendait, je le savais parfaitement et il me le confirma en s'avançant vers moi, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Il ne fit rien, se contentant de me fixer de son regard pénétrant, à mon tour je le fixais, ses vêtements à présent trempés lui collaient à la peau laissant ainsi apercevoir ses muscles, ses cheveux trempé également étaient plaqué contre sa peau. Mon regard suivi alors le trajet d'une goutte d'eau qui descendit le long de son front, coula sous ses yeux telle une larme avant de mourir sur ses lèvres.

Je tournais brusquement la tête, le Tom normal était déjà d'une incroyable beauté mais celui qui se tenait devant moi dégageait un tel érotisme que je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de relever les yeux vers lui.

Il rit, m'ôtant tout espoir quand à l'hypothétique possibilité qu'il n'ai pas comprit ce qui se passais dans ma tête. Ce garçon avait le don de lire en moi comme dans un livre et pourtant je savais pertinemment qu'il n'utilisait pas la legilimencie.

-Félicitation pour ton match. Balbutiais-je en tentant de me donner une contenance.

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te féliciter.

Je relevais la tête, ses yeux onyx me fixait toujours ses lèvres étirés en son habituel sourire moqueur.

-Quoi ? Non bien sure que non, c'est toi qui as attrapé le vif d'or.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as vus la première.

Je clignais des yeux, alors je n'avais pas rêvé, il m'avait vraiment entendus ?

-Tu m'as entendus ? Mais comment as-tu fais, je veux dire il y avait tellement de bruit.

-Et bien il faut croire que tu cris fort.

J'affichais une moue septique auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

-Je n'y suis pour rien je t'assure. A vrai dire, je pensais que c'était toi qui avais utilisé un sortilège pour amplifier ta voix.

-Non je n'ai absolument rien fait, en fait je n'ai même pas réfléchis au fait que j'étais en train d'aider un serpentard à gagner…

Il sourit et se rapprocha de moi, autour de nous, la pluie continuait de tomber à torrent me faisant frémir.

-Tu as froid.

Tom me regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés, je sentis mes joues rougir sous l'intensité de son regard tandis que je répliquais.

-Non pas vraiment.

Sans prévenir, il leva la main et la posa sur ma joue. Aussitôt, je virais au pourpre, priant pour qu'il retire sa main le plus vite possible. Cette même main qui bien que glacé me laissais comme une impression de brûlure sur la peau.

-Ta joue est glacé. Reprit il.

-Ta main aussi.

Lentement, il descendit sa main le long de ma joue et ses doigt s'arrêtèrent au niveau de mes lèvres qu'il effleura.

-Tes lèvres sont bleu.

-Tu n'as qu'à les réchauffer.

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, mon cerveau est complètement gelé ou quoi ? Comment avais je pus dire tout haut ce que j'avais pensé tout bas ? Affreusement gêné, je relevais timidement le yeux vers Tom, celui-ci soutint mon regard et, plongeant dans ses yeux noir, il me sembla y déceler de l'incompréhension, de la peur et un autre sentiment que je ne sus expliquer, de l'envie ?

Mais avant que je ne puisse pousser d'avantage mes recherche, je vis Tom se pencher vers moi. Minute, il allait vraiment le faire ? Visiblement oui puisqu'il continuait d'incliner son visage rompant ainsi les centimètres qui nous séparaient. Refusant de réfléchir d'avantage à la situation, je fermais les yeux et, alors que nos lèvres allaient enfin entrer en contact, la douleur me reprit. Plus forte, plus puissante encore que la fois précédente si bien que je laissais échapper un hoquet de douleur.

Je rouvrais les yeux, j'avais mal, horriblement mal. Face à moi à seulement deux ou trois centimètres de mon visage, Tom s'était brusquement stoppé au moment de mon cri et me regardait à présent semblant pour une fois perdu face à la situation.

J'ouvris la bouche, tentais d'articuler quelque chose mais n'arrivais à produire aucun son autre qu'un faible râle. Puis, la douleur se fit encore plus forte et, perdant pied avec la réalité, je basculais en avant.  
>Les dernières chose que je sentis avant de perdre conscience, furent les bras de Tom qui se refermaient sur moi après que je l'ai percuté dans ma chute. <p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Oui je sais je suis sadique de couper là héhé~<p>

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Il s'y passe pas mal de chose en tout cas dont l'apparition d'un nouveau problème ^^

Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plait bon comme mauvais ils m'aident tous à m'améliorer et en plus les commentaires ça motive à mettre la suite ;)

Bisous et bon week end!


	10. Douleur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai étais très occupé et je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de passer poster de nouveaux chapitres! Mais pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci est vraiment très long!

Encore pardon et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Douleur <strong>

J'étais une nouvelle fois « là », dans cet endroit sombre où rien ne semblait exister. Comme la veille, je tentais de bouger sans obtenir plus de résultat que la dernière fois. Je cherchais alors dans mes souvenirs ce qui avait put arriver pour que je me retrouve ici mais rien ne me vint. En fait, plus je cherchais à me rappeler, moins je me souvenais. Prise de panique, je me rendis compte que les souvenirs commençaient de plus en plus à m'échapper et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les en empêcher. C'était comme si j'essayais d'attraper de la vapeur avec mes mains.

Je voulus crier, hurler ma peur, l'angoisse qui me taraudait le ventre mais, même cela je ne pus le faire et je restais donc dans cet endroit sombre et absolument silencieux.

Le silence, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je pris conscience de ce silence, il n'y avait strictement aucun bruit comme si j'étais soudainement devenu sourde en plus d'être muette et paralysé.

Mon esprit se brouilla, si je restais trop longtemps ici nul doute que j'allais devenir folle ! Mais comment pouvais-je bien sortir ?! Je ne me souvenais même plus de l'endroit où il fallait que je retourne ! Des images apparaissaient dans mon esprit, ressemblant à des photos mais la plupart étaient flou et je ne pouvais distinguer ce qui s'y trouvait.

Soudain, un nom me traversa l'esprit, clair, limpide.

-Tom.

Ce nom à peine murmuré résonna dans le silence de la même manière que si il avait était hurler dans un haut parleur et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment j'avais finalement pus prononcer un son, je me sentis à nouveau aspirer dans les ténèbres.

Je me redressais brusquement, en sueur, les yeux écarquillés, je regardais autour de moi, je me trouvais dans un lit de l'infirmerie, un rideau me cachant au reste de la salle. Je me rallongeais lentement dans mon lit, le cœur battant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas seule. En effet, de l'autre côté du rideau deux personnes semblaient ne pas s'être rendu compte de mon réveil et menaient, selon moi, une discussion tendue.

-…Ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire professeur. Continua une voix qui me sembla familière.

-Enfin Tom, je retins un sursaut en comprenant l'identité des deux personnes et prêtais l'oreille, je n'ai aucun plan ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte et je ne sais pas ce qui a pus te faire penser une chose pareil.

-Alors pourquoi avoir menti sur le fait de sa venue ici ?

-Il appartient à Miss Davis de décider si elle veut ou non te le révéler.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance.

Cette phrase me ramena plusieurs semaines en arrière, le jour de ma rencontre avec Tom quand celui-ci m'avait révélé que le professeur Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas confiance. Je me demandais moi-même ce qui avait put amener le professeur à avoir des soupçons à l'égard de Tom avant même que je ne parvienne à son époque.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais penser cela Tom ? Reprit le professeur de sa voix calme.

-Vous voulez l'utiliser…

Il marqua une pause tandis que je m'interrogeais sur le sens de ses dernières paroles, parlait il de moi ?

-Vous voulez l'utiliser contre moi. Reprit Tom.

-Tom, je répète mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser ce-

-Ne mentez pas ! Pour la première fois Tom éleva la voix, semblant perdre son calme, chose qui me sidéra profondément étant habituer à le voir toujours sur de lui, contrôlant toutes les situations.

-A cause d'elle, continua t'il, à cause d'elle je… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire monsieur, mais ça ne marchera pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis différent des autres. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Professeur. Rajouta-t-il.

J'entendis alors ses pas s'éloigner et le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'ouvre le rideau qui me séparait de lui.

-Alors Miss Davis, vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Vous saviez que j'étais réveillé ? M'exclamais-je sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

- Bien sur, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir interrompu votre conversation avec Tom ?

-Cela faisait longtemps que Tom n'avait pas perdu son sang froid de la sorte. Répondit-il simplement le visage soudain sérieux.

-Vous voulez dire, quand il a dit que vous ne lui faisiez pas confiance ?

-Entre autre.

Il me fixait tranquillement si bien que je me demandais si tout ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

- Excusez-moi monsieur… Hésitais-je. De quoi voulez parler Tom quand il fait allusion au fait qu'il vous avez déjà dit qu'il était différent des autres ?

Le professeur me regarda longuement et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas détourner les yeux de son regard perçant qui semblait me juger, chercher si oui ou non j'étais digne de confiance, de savoir.

-Tom parlait du jour où je l'ai rencontré, dit alors le professeur, le jour où il a apprit qu'il était un sorcier.

-C'est vous qui lui avez annoncé monsieur ?!

Il se contenta d'acquiescer mais je ne m'en formalisais pas et continuais.

-Et comment était-il ? Il a accepté facilement le fait qu'il soit sorcier ?

-Tom était un garçon calme et quelque peut manipulateur à l'en croire les dires de ses connaissances. Toute fois, il a immédiatement accepté l'idée qu'il était, pour employer ses propres termes, « quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ».

Ça ne m'étonnais pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, j'aurais étais plus étonné si il avait réagi différemment, l'idée d'un Tom Jedusor souriant et affectif ne collait pas vraiment au personnage… Contente d'avoir appris des nouvelles choses sur lui, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres chose qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à mon ex-directeur qui me détaillait à présent d'une étrange manière. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui en demander d'avantage, il prit la parole, me coupant dans ma lancée.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sa demande me surpris et me rappela la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais ici, dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Me concentrant quelques secondes, je ne ressentis aucune douleur.

-Bien, répondis-je, la douleur est partie.

Le professeur paru songeur un instant avant de reprendre :

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez ?

Je fus surprise par sa brusque demande mais obtempérais :

-Et bien… Commençais-je en tentant de rassembler mes souvenirs, j'étais avec Tom et nous… Discutions.

Voyant le regard entendu du professeur, je m'empressais d'ajouter, les joues rouge :

-Il ne faisait que me remercier rien de plus !

Bon si on prend on compte ce qui avait failli arriver ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui révéler ça ! Dumbledore n'insista pas et continua plutôt la conversation à mon grand soulagement :

-Vous remerciez ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Oui, parce que je lui ai indiqué la position du vif d'or pendant le match…

A mon grand étonnement, Dumbledore souri puis, voyant ma surprise, il se contenta de dire.

-Il semble que le sortilège que je vous ai jeté est été efficace.

-Le sortilège ?

Je le fixais, interdite. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Oh pas grand-chose, je me doutais que quelque chose de ce genre risquai d'arriver aussi me suis-je permit de vous lancer un sortilège qui vous aurai permit d'amplifier votre voix au besoin.

-Mais, continuais-je ébahi, personne d'autre que Tom et ceux qui se trouvaient juste à coté de moi ne m'ont entendu…

-C'est l'une des particularités de ce sortilège, seul la personne de votre choix pouvait l'entendre, les autres entendait votre voix de la même façon que si elle n'avait pas était amplifié.

Je restais silencieuse, tentant d'avaler la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas averti ?

-Je pensais que les choses n'aurait pas étés naturelles si vous l'auriez su, commença le professeur de métamorphose, et puis rien ne garantissait que vous alliez vous servir de ce sortilège, si ça n'avait pas était le cas, il aurait disparu de lui-même au bout de quelques heures.

Les explications du professeur Dumbledore était claire, simple et pourtant, au fond de moi, les mots prononcé par Tom quelques minutes plus tôt me faisait douter. Et si c'était vrai, et si mon ancien directeur essayait de m'utiliser contre Tom ?

Une fois de plus, le concerné sembla lire dans mes pensées puisqu'il ajouta :

-Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de vous manipuler Miss et je m'excuse si c'est l'impression que vous ressentez.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, incapable de réfléchir convenablement avant de me ressaisir. Non, je devais me reprendre. Le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas comme ça, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille! Ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être aussi suspicieuse, il fallait que je me calme avant de devenir complètement parano !

Secouant la tête pour tenter de faire partir mes derniers doutes, je me retournais vers le professeur qui attendait tranquillement ma réponse.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, je n'aurais pas du douter de vos intention…

-Ce n'est rien, il était tout à fait normal de votre part de vous poser des questions. Mais revenons-en à la raison de ma venue ici, c'est-à-dire votre état de santé.

Je clignais de yeux plusieurs fois, ne venais-je pas de lui dire que la douleur avait disparue ?

-J'aimerais, continua-t-il, que vous m'expliquiez en détail ce qui vous est arrivé.

J'hésitais un instant avant de me lancer, je lui racontais donc comment j'avais tout d'abord ressenti la première douleur en me levant le matin même mais que, pensant à une simple maladie, je n'y avais pas prêté d'avantage d'intérêt. Je lui détaillais également le fait que la douleur finissait par disparaitre pour réapparaitre plus violente la fois d'après, comme ça avait était le cas pendant le repas de midi et lors de ma discussion avec Tom.

-Bien, et y a-t-il autre chose qu'il me faudrait savoir ? Demanda Dumbledore une fois que j'eu fini.

Je réfléchissais un instant avant de lui faire part des rêves que j'avais fait la nuit d'avant et quelques minutes plus tôt.

-… Et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé. Concluais-je.

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant un moment, semblant analyser ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Alors professeur, fini-je par demander, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-Et bien, commença t'il, je préfère ne pas me prononcer tant que je ne suis pas sur de moi mais la réponse la plus probable est, sans aucun doute, celle du rejet.

-Du… Rejet ?

-Il s'agit d'une réaction du même sorte que le mécanisme de défense de notre corps. Expliqua Dumbledore, par exemple lors d'une greffe, le corps humain peut réagir négativement à la présence d'un membre inconnu et donc faire un rejet. Je pense que c'est ce qui se passe également dans le cas présent.

-Vous voulez dire que, je serais…rejeté ?

-C'est du moins la théorie la plus probable, n'appartenant pas à notre époque, votre présence ici n'est pas naturelle et votre corps en subit donc les conséquences.

-Mais, ce n'est pas normal ! Je veux dire, beaucoup de gens utilisent des retourneurs de temps et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque rejet !

-Le fait est que personne n'est jamais remonté aussi loin dans le passé ni n'y a séjourné aussi longtemps.

Je paniquais, si mon corps rejetait cette époque entière, merlin savait ce qui allait m'arriver ! La seule solution aurait était de retourner dans ma véritable époque, chose qui pour le moment était impossible !

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire professeur ?

L'ex-directeur m'adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de répondre :

-Pour l'instant nous ne sommes sur de rien mais nous devons rester vigilant, si les douleurs sont de plus en plus douloureuse rien ne nous dit que la prochaine ne sera pas mortelle. Pour le moment, reprit-il, j'ai demandé au professeur Slughorn de préparer une potion qui retardera le plus possible le rejet mais ce ne sera que temporaire.

Je n'écoutais plus, mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté au moment même ou Dumbledore avait exposé clairement ce qui m'attendait, la mort. J'étais condamné. Relevant les yeux, je vis qu'il me fixait, cherchant une fois de plus à lire en moi.

-Pouvez-vous me laisser seule monsieur ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il proteste, qu'il me dise qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste avec moi mais, à ma grande surprise, il n'en fit rien et se contenta de se lever souplement puis, m'adressant un petit signe de la main, il disparu derrière le rideau.

Une fois seule, je me levais et commençais à m'habiller. Si mon temps était compté, il était hors de question que je le passe couché dans un lit ! De plus, bouger me permettrait de ne pas penser plus que de raison à ce qui m'attendait, chose qui me terrorisait intérieurement mais à laquelle je m'interdisais de réfléchir auquel cas j'aurais surement étais incapable de bouger tellement la peur m'aurait paralysé.

Alors que je finissais de nouer la cravate de ma maison, le rideau s'écarta une nouvelle fois pour laisser apparaitre Joël et Andréa. Ceux-ci étaient légèrement essoufflés et je devinais sans problème qu'ils avaient accouru ici dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

-Hana ! Tu vas bien ?!

Andréa me fixait comme si elle s'attendait à me voir défaillir dans la minute tandis que Joël, lui, ne disait rien, se contentant de nous fixer tour à tour.

-Oui tout va bien, répondis-je. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller.

Mon amie soupira de soulagement avant de prendre un visage sérieux et je sentis sans effort que le reste de la conversation allait être beaucoup plus dur.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Joël fronça un sourcil avant de prendre la parole :

-Andréa on s'était mit d'accord sur le fait qu'on attendrait qu'elle nous en par-

-Non, l'interrompit-elle, si on attend, elle ne nous le dira jamais, n'est ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle à mon égard.

Je me mordais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant quoi répondre. Bien sur elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de leur révéler quoi que ce soit puisque si je l'avais fait cela aurait changé aussi le futur et Dumbledore m'avait bien conseillé de ne parler de ceci à personne.

-Tu vois, continua Andréa. Tu ne le nie même pas…

Son visage déçu, blessé, me fit mal. Je ne voulais pas leur mentir, je ne voulais mentir à personne, mais je le devais, je le devais pour le monde d'où je venais, pour ne pas compromettre leur futur. Aussi, au prit d'un grand effort, je plaçais un sourire ironique sur mon visage avant de répliquer, d'une voix que je voulais acide :

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous le dire. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? On n'est même pas amis !

Je vis le visage d'Andréa se décomposer au fur et à mesure que je parlais et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire machine arrière et tout lui expliquer. Au lieu de ça, je continuais sur ma lancé :

-Tu m'énerves à vouloir tout savoir, si je ne te l'ai pas dis c'est que je n'en avais pas envi point !

Andréa ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans prononcer un son puis, elle se retourna brusquement et s'enfui en courant, bousculant Joël au passage. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner avec un air attristé avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi et je fus surprise de le voir avec un visage si sérieux.

-Quoi ? Crachais-je. Tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

-Je la rejoindrais plus tard, pour l'instant on doit parler.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de compte à vous rendre, Andréa a parfaitement compris le message alors tu devrais en faire autant.

-Andréa n'a pas réfléchi sinon elle se serait rendu compte que ce que tu as dis ne te ressemble pas.

-Parce que tu crois me connaitre.

-On ne sait peut être rien de tes secrets mais on sait que tu n'es pas le genre de fille que tu viens d'imiter.

Je poussais un soupir en m'assaillant sur mon lit, je n'avais pas envi de continuer à mentir.

-Je suis désolé. Soufflais-je.

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser et, jetant un coup d'œil, je constatais que Joël s'était assit à mes côté.

-Tu sais, commença t'il en fixant la porte d'où venait de partir Andréa, elle ne voulait pas te brusquer ou te forcer à dire quoi que ce soit.

Voyant que je me taisais, il reprit :

-En fait, elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi, pour tout dire elle s'inquiète toujours, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il faut que tu la comprennes, avec Grindelwald qui-

-Grindelwald ?!

Je m'étais levé d'un bond, bien sur ! Comment avais-je pus oublier une chose pareille ? Si j'étais tombé dans les années 45 j'aurais du savoir que Grindelwald était encore là ! Voyant mon air paniqué et surpris, Joël fronça les sourcils.

-Oui Grindelwald, pourquoi es-tu si étonné, ce n'est pas comme si tu apprenais son existence.

Au regard suspicieux qu'il me lança je compris qu'il doutait à présent des paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Me reprenant, je lâchais du ton le plus décontracté possible :

-Quoi ? Non bien sur que je connais son existence, qui ne la connait pas ?! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu parles de lui…

Il me lança un coup d'œil avant de soupirer :

-Et bien c'est juste que personne n'a envi d'en parler, mais au fond tout le monde à peur alors petit à petit, le sujet est devenu ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de tabou…

Je le fixais en silence. Nous étions en octobre 1944 ce qui signifiait que Grindelwald ne serait vaincu par Dumbledore qu'un an plus tard. Je frissonnais, dire que je venais de quitter une époque où un mage noir venait d'être battu pour retomber dans une où, non seulement je retrouvais sur le même mage noir avec des années en moins mais où il fallait qu'en plus, il y en est un deuxième !

Ignorant tout de mes pensées, Joël continua d'une voix claire :

-Pour en revenir à Andréa, ses parents sont morts, tués pendant l'une des nombreuses batailles qui a opposé Grindelwald aux aurors. Depuis, elle surprotège tout le monde, s'inquiétant d'avantage pour nous que pour elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu un peu te, forcer la main… Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

-Je ne savais pas… Qu'elle avait vécu ce genre de chose.

-C'est arrivé à beaucoup d'entre nous alors elle ne veut pas en parler.

-Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, soufflais-je, et je ne pensais pas non plus ce que je vous ai dis, seulement, seulement même si je voudrais tout vous raconter, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est juste… Impossible.

Joël se leva soudain puis se tourna vers moi me surprenant en retrouvant son visage rieur :

-Ne t'en fais pas, continua t'il en m'adressant un sourire, on ne te forcera plus à nous le dire. Je vais expliquer à Andréa la situation d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais lentement et il me répondit par une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner en lançant qu'ils m'attendraient pour le dîner.

De nouveau seule, je poussais un profond soupir en me tenant la tête, sentant le mal de crâne arriver au galop. Puis, me rappelant mon intention première, je sortis de l'infirmerie et me dirigeais à grand pas vers la bibliothèque. Tout en marchant, je remarquais que le soleil commençait déjà à disparaitre, il faudrait que je me dépêche si je voulais avoir le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit avant le repas…

Arrivant enfin à destination, je poussais la porte de la bibliothèque et, sans attendre, me dirigeais vers une étagère. Je me mis alors à chercher parmi les livres ceux qui parlaient des voyages temporels et, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est les bras chargés de livres que je cherchais une table isolée des autres pour commencer ma recherche. Je finis par en trouver une dans un coin reculé entre deux étagères. Parfait, pensais-je en laissant tomber la pile de livre que je transportais sur la table en question, ici au moins je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement.

Je pris donc le premier livre de la pile intitulé _« Les fabuleux voyages de Aley Cangree »_ mais n'y trouvais que les divers voyages du dit Aley. Refermant le livre dans un bruit sec, je me saisis du prochain dont j'entamais aussitôt la lecture.

Une heure plus tard, je refermais violement le dernier livre de la pile et le posais avec les autres. Rien, j'avais passé une heure à lire tout ces bouquins dans l'espoir d'entendre parler d'une quelconque histoire ayant un lien avec un rejet et je n'avais strictement rien trouvé.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de faire partir la frustration qui me gagnait, je me levais finalement et entrepris de remettre les livres à leurs place. Ce fut au moment où je reposais le dernier tome qui traitait de toutes les formes de retourneurs de temps, qu'il entra.

N'ayant pas remarqué ma présence, il s'avança à pas rapide et je le vis se diriger vers la table où je m'étais installé. Pestant intérieurement contre le destin qui s'acharnait à nous faire nous rencontrer, je me saisis du livre qui m'intéressais et me dirigeais à mon tour vers ma table. Là, je vis Tom qui fixait la table avec hésitation, de toute évidence, il se demandait si oui ou non il s'asseyait à cette table d'où il serait certes à l'abri des regards mais d'où il devrait également supporter la présence d'une personne.

Le dépassant, je me rassis à ma place :

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Lâchais-je en prenant grand soin de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui. Assis toi.

Je l'entendis bouger et constatais avec une étrange satisfaction qu'il s'asseyait effectivement face à moi. Toujours sans lui accorder un regard, j'ouvrais mon livre dans le but de continuer ma lecture mais, très vite je me rendis compte que la chose s'avérait plus dur que prévu puisque cela faisait à présent trois fois que je relisais le même passage sans pour autant en avoir compris un traitre mot. Abandonnant ma lecture, je levais les yeux vers Tom. Celui-ci était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre ancien dont je doutais fortement que le contenu révèle comment réussir parfaitement le gratin de citrouille.

Sentant mon regard sur moi, Tom demanda sans lever les yeux de son livre :

-Tu es sortis de l'infirmerie ?

-Non ce que tu as devant toi n'est qu'une projection de mon esprit.

Je me surpris moi-même à lancer cette pique mais Tom ne sembla pas s'en offusquer puisqu'il releva la tête, me permettant par la même occasion de me perdre dans ses yeux noirs.

Le fait de l'avoir là, en face de moi, qui me détaillait, suffit à me rappeler les événements survenus juste avant mon évanouissement et je détournais la tête, les joues soudain brûlantes.

Tom émit un léger rire suffisant qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir d'avantage. Soudain, il se saisi de mon livre encore ouvert devant moi mais, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de lire le titre, je me jetais en avant et lui arrachais des mains.

Je me figeais alors dans ma position grotesque, c'est-à-dire à moitié allongé sur la table, les mains férocement agrippé à mon livre tandis que Tom à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, semblait surprit par ma réaction.

Rouge de honte, je me relevais lentement tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard que je savais méfiant.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je vois ce livre ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Je ne répondais pas, si j'avais réagis ainsi c'est parce que j'étais sur que si il me voyait faire des recherches sur les voyages temporels, il comprendrait sans difficulté ce que je cherchais à lui cacher depuis le début, à savoir que je venais d'une autre époque.

Cherchant à tout prix une solution, mon regard se posa alors devant moi et la réponse me vint d'elle-même :

-Tu n'as pas non plus envie que je lise ton bouquin non ? Balbutiais-je.

A son froncement de sourcil je sus que j'avais visé juste et la pression se fit moins forte.

-Alors, continuais-je, tu ne poses pas de question et j'en fais de même.

-Et si j'ai envie de poser des questions ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te donner les réponses ?

-Généralement il suffit que je demande pour avoir ce que je veux.

-Et bien ici ce n'est pas généra-

Je me stoppais brusquement laissant ma phrase en suspend tandis que mon cerveau travaillait à toute allure.

-Bien sur ! M'exclamais-je, Pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?!

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

La voix froide et légèrement agacé de Tom me fit sortir de mes pensées et je tournais la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant.

-Rien, rien ! Répondais-je en me saisissant du livre que j'envoyais se ranger au hasard grâce à un sortilège.

Je ramassais mon sac et m'apprêtais à prendre congé quand ça me reprit. Dans un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de douleur, je me pliais en deux saisissant les bordures de la table pour ne pas m'écrouler par terre. Je vis Tom se lever et s'avancer vers moi les sourcils froncés. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers lui mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir, mes yeux remplis de larmes m'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit nettement, je ne ressentais plus rien, rien d'autre que cette douleur qui semblait se propager dans tout mon corps comme des flammes brûlante.

Perdant conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je commençais à me débattre pour tenter de faire partir la douleur mais je me sentis soudain complètement paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je restais donc ainsi, sans bouger, tentant de combattre cette douleur intolérable quand soudain, tout s'arrêta. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparu et je repris peu à peu conscience de mon entourage, notamment du fait que Tom était penché sur moi, une baguette à la main.

Terrorisé, je voulus m'enfuir, qu'est ce qu'il voulait me faire ? Est-ce qu'il allait profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour me torturer afin de savoir ce que je lui cachais ?! Pourtant, contrairement à mes suppositions, Tom ne bougeait pas, se contentant de me fixer, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Puis, se rendant sans doute compte que j'avais repris mes esprits, il murmura un anti-sort et je fus de nouveau libre de mes mouvements.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je pris conscience de la position dans laquelle j'étais, soit à moitié affalé sur lui, chose qui avait du arriver pendant le temps où j'avais perdus mes esprits. Morte de honte, je me reculais à la hâte et me relevais, il en fit de même et me jugea longuement du regard.

-Tu n'as pas une maladie ordinaire. Dit-il soudain.

-Peut être… éludais-je. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il ne répondit pas mais je vis ses sourcils se froncer d'avantage. Le silence s'abattit sur nous tandis que nous nous faisions face, silence qu'il brisa en lançant tout en s'éloignant, son livre sous le bras :

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Je restais interdite, de quoi parlait-il ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 10 la suite plus tard!<p>

Héhé mais si vous la voulez plus vite il suffit de me mettre un petit commentaire! Allez soyez pas radin! ça vous coute rien et ça me fait plaisir, si si même les critiques sont les bienvenues! Héhé

Bref en tout cas j'éspère que ça vous a plus! J'ai eu du mal à réussir à m'arreter en fait j'étais tellement lancé que je trouvais pas comment faire une "chute" pour que je puisse couper là mon chapitre, j'ai fais comme j'ai pus et j'espère que le resultat vous a plus!

Je remercis encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent en me laissant des commentaire ça me motive beaucoup!

Bisous tout le monde!


End file.
